


Meticulousness

by imaiazuki



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Merlin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaiazuki/pseuds/imaiazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin被Hengist抓去，Arthur去營救他並且發現他是Omega的故事～</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

一個錯誤的決定往往導致嚴重的後果，  
當Merlin被Hengist抓住的時候，他不只一次懊悔著今日獨自出門的決定。

[](http://i.imgur.com/HXL1Ugh.jpg)

「看看我們都獲得了什麼？一個生鮮的Omega～」  
儘管Merlin的Omega信息素味道還很微弱，  
但他確確實實是個Omega。

這天就是因為要採藥材回去給Gaius，  
為了配製特殊的Omega信息素抑制劑，  
這是個還不能告訴任何人的秘密～所以Merlin才會獨自前往，  
沒想到居然引來了臭蟲們...  
Merlin雖然想用魔法，但尋找不到適當的時機...

 

「你最好放開我，在你後悔以前！」  
「哈哈～你這Omega口氣還不小～你知道你能賣多少錢嗎？多少大爺們願意花大筆金錢，只為嘗嘗Omega稀少的滋味？」  
Hengist用著刀片輕輕地抵著Merlin的下顎，雖然Hengist是Alpha，  
但是Merlin的信息素對他而言還是相當淡薄，這點確實有些奇怪。  
「對於一個Omega來說，你的味道是淡了點～不過沒關係～你還那麼年輕...看起來就沒開苞過～沒有接受過標記的Omega最搶手了！」

無論是Camelot或是其他的國家，  
Alpha跟Omega的數量都相當稀少，  
Alpha幾乎都是血統純正的貴族們才會產出，  
Omega則很難說～機率十分低；  
除了貴族的Omega外，Druid也較容易產生Omega，  
而平民百姓們多半以Beta居多，  
所以對於貴族們而言，能夠找到同為貴族的Omega是何等的大事！  
等於是生育的保障，這也是Uther一直在幫Arthur安排聯姻的原因，  
Beta生育率較低，最多也只會有1～2個孩子，這對皇家來說可不是件好事～  
而有些國家的貴族們並不在乎自己的配偶是否是貴族，  
只要是Omega就行了～有的人甚至為了嘗鮮，將Omega豢養成性奴...  
各式各樣悲慘的事件時有所聞。

Merlin到Camelot之前並不知道自己是個Omega，  
那時候他還跟一般的Beta沒有兩樣，甚至他以為他也跟大家一樣，是個Beta。  
然而隨著年齡漸增...也就是當他快18歲的時候，身體出現了變化...

「Gaius...我今天有點不太舒服...」  
這天Merlin臉有點通紅，看起來像是輕微的發燒症狀。  
「你過來，我幫你看看～」  
Gaius仔細地看診，從眼睛到舌頭...脈搏...等等～  
「Merlin...我需要採一點你的血液」  
「喔～」  
Merlin伸出手，讓Gaius用針戳一下他的指尖。  
Gaius將血滴進搗藥的碗裡，並從櫥櫃中取出兩、三瓶藥劑～  
「Gaius...這是？」  
「這是Alpha、Beta、Omega檢測用的藥劑」  
「我不懂～」  
「你看好了～」  
Gaius將藥劑滴入碗裡，立刻產生化學變化，  
原本鮮紅的血液立刻將無色及紫色的藥劑凝結，變成藏青色凝膠狀的物體。

[](http://i.imgur.com/Mm531bm.jpg)

「Merlin...你是個Omega」  
「我？什麼？怎麼可能...」  
「你今天的症狀應該是性成熟前的熱病」  
「我不明白...我...怎麼會...」  
Merlin是震驚的，突如其來的消息讓他的腦袋無法消化。  
「Merlin，你必須冷靜下來聽我說～」  
「呼～好～」  
「Omega是稀少且珍貴的，但是同時也相當危險，跟你的魔法一樣～Omega的信息素會在發情期達到高峰，屆時只要你周圍有Alpha的存在，你就會想要與之交合，這是不能避免的天性～」  
「...天性...」  
多少聽聞過這些生理上的不同，但沒想到會有發生在自己身上的一天。  
「Merlin，城堡裡Alpha雖然不多，但還是有的～Uther跟Arthur都是Alpha，還有一些騎士跟貴族也是～只要你一發情，或者...只要你性成熟～肯定大家都會察覺，Uther可能因為這樣而將你逐出城，畢竟，他不需要一個男性的Omega在城裡混亂大家的紀律。」  
「我不能離開Arthur...他是我的命運。」  
「我知道，古書上還是有紀載的～畢竟很多Druid都是Omega...古教中有配製Omega信息素抑制劑的方法，可以讓你長時間跟Beta一樣，不會散發任何信息素，但是這個藥劑需要魔法～」  
「這對我來說不是問題！」  
「Merlin～我們必須小心，不能有任何人知道關於藥的事情，還有魔法！」  
「我懂～那麼，我們要開始調配抑制劑了嗎？」  
「首先我們需要...蚰蜒草...然後...」  
從那之後，Merlin就開始固定服用抑制劑，  
所以直到現在他都尚未迎來初次發情，他的信息素也比一般的Omega淡很多，幾乎無法辨識～這天是因為他忘記抑制劑早已見底，而Gaius那裏也沒有任何庫存，所以才會在兩天沒有服用之下漸漸散發出信息素。

 

趁著Hengist跟手下酒酣耳熱之際，Merlin施了咒語，讓自己的手銬腳鐐解開～  
正欲逃跑之際，卻被回神的Hengist抓個正著！  
「喔喔～你的Omega信息素真香～」  
「什麼？」  
該死！或許因為使用魔法，讓原本清淡的信息素，瞬間濃郁了起來...  
「好香～」  
整屋子的Alpha似乎都著了魔，漸漸地往Merlin聚集。

 

糟糕！

除了正面使用魔法，現在已經無計可施，  
前面如豺狼般的Alpha讓Merlin無比心慌。  
當火焰的咒語正要說出口的時候...

「Arthur!!!」

[](http://i.imgur.com/1AidpQY.jpg)

「Merlin!你這蠢蛋!」  
Arthur帥氣地甩著劍登場，一無所懼的樣貌，嘴角噙著戲謔的笑。  
「該死的你到底在搞什麼？」  
「我...」  
「等會兒再聽你好好解釋！」  
「Arthur Pendragon～」  
「我今天就要為民除害～你真的太作惡多端，今天就是你的死期！」  
「那還得看看是誰死！放出Wilddeoren！」  
瞬間，一道機關降下，柵欄圈住了Arthur跟Merlin。  
「Arthur!小心！」  
Merlin大喊著，眼看著柵欄的另一端，Wilddeoren張牙舞爪地正被放出。  
「Merlin!快點過來我身後！」  
「嗯」  
「當我說跑的時候，你就衝！知道嗎？」  
「好～」  
正面硬上是沒有勝算，必須巧攻，  
Arthur趁著柵欄打開的瞬間，衝往那個小縫隙。  
「Merlin！快跑！」  
瞬間躲過Wilddeoren，並用鋒利的劍刺向野獸的腹部，  
然後再閃身過去柵欄，立刻撂倒了兩個嘍囉。  
「Arthur你好厲害！」  
不禁讚嘆起Arthur的武技，Merlin暗地裡也再度下了咒語。

[](http://i.imgur.com/KEjDwIa.jpg)

「你的味道...」  
「什麼？」  
「沒什麼，等我們出去再說吧～」  
「想走！沒那麼容易！」  
Hengist立刻圍住了兩人，凶神惡煞的臉。  
「你以為我會一個人來嗎？再過一會兒騎士們就會包圍了這裡，你就等著受死吧！」  
「少說大話！」  
「老大！」  
一個傳訊的手下過來跟Hengist咬耳朵。  
「什麼？」  
「喔～看來Leon帶著人手到了」  
「你！」  
「我說過！我今天要為民除害！」  
「算你狠！我們走！」  
「你以為你逃得掉嗎？」  
「哼！Arthur Pendragon！我記住了！」  
Hengist轉身便逃，看來是城堡裡也準備了逃生用的秘密通道。  
「Arthur！他要逃了！」  
「不用追了～」  
「為什麼？」  
「為什麼？Merlin！你先顧顧你自己吧！你的Omega信息素....」  
「我...」  
Merlin這才發現Arthur的臉色有點不自然...才發現現在自己的信息素在多次使用魔法後該有多濃郁...  
「喏～」  
Arthur從袖子裡面拿出一個小罐子。  
「Gaius給我的藥，你最好在Leon他們來之前喝下去。」  
「...我...謝謝...Arthur...我不是故意要隱瞞的...」  
「我知道，我懂的...Gaius都跟我說了～你快喝吧！」  
濃郁的氣息讓純正Alpha的Arthur心猿意馬...  
「謝謝～」  
Merlin一飲而盡。

於是在Leon他們進來之後，  
空氣中已經沒有多少信息素的味道，  
Merlin的秘密得以守住。


	2. Chapter 2

風波之後，Merlin總算是跟著Arthur和騎士們回到了Camelot，  
Merlin第一件事，就是去找Gaius。

「Gaius!」  
「Merlin!」  
老御醫喜形於色，一直懸掛著的一顆心，終於是放下了。  
「你回來了～」  
「我回來了，抱歉，讓你擔心了。」  
「...你沒事吧？」  
「嗯～Arthur及時趕到了～」  
Merlin一五一十地把發生的事情告訴Gaius，  
Gaius面色凝重的聽著。

[](http://i.imgur.com/AFnNl2v.jpg)

「我很抱歉把你的祕密告訴了Arthur...不過，也是不得已才出此下策。」  
「我明白，你是為了救我才告訴他的，還好...Arthur願意幫我保守秘密。」  
「Merlin，你一定要小心，我沒有跟Arthur提到任何關於魔法的事情...」  
「我知道」  
「Arthur很重視你」  
「我知道，所以他才願意幫我保守秘密...不過，我也很重視他啊...」  
「Arthur跟Camelot都需要你，在Arthur成為國王之前，你一定要忍耐。」  
「我知道～不過...我到底該怎麼跟Arthur相處呢？...以後他就知道我是Omega了...」  
「Arthur是我見過最正直的Alpha，我相信他會控制住自己的信息素的，  
而你...我們必須更加確定你有確實服用Omega抑制劑～隨著你的性成熟...抑制劑的效用將越來越微弱。」  
「Gaius...我發現...好像當我使用魔法，我的信息素就會變濃，即使服用抑制劑也無法消除」  
「...你確定嗎？」  
「我確定～」  
「這可不妙～我們得想想辦法」

「Merlin！」  
「看來Arthur在叫你了」  
「Gaius我...」  
「去吧～我相信他不會傷害你的。」  
「...好吧」

 

惴惴不安，Merlin推開了Arthur的門。  
「Sire」  
「...Gaius看過你的傷勢了嗎？」  
「是的，沒有任何大礙～都是小傷而已。」  
「...你是個Omega，而且你瞞著我，最好能說出個合理的解釋。」  
Arthur走過來，屬於Alpha的信息素威壓著Merlin，  
已經服用了抑制劑的他，理應不會感受到那麼強烈的訊息才對...  
但是撲鼻的屬於Alpha的氣息席捲而來。  
「Arthur...別...我不能呼吸了...」  
Merlin一個踉蹌，跌坐在Arthur的床上。  
「...」  
Arthur很不高興。

但是他自己也不曉得，他到底是因為Merlin是個Omega而生氣，  
還是因為他瞞著他而生氣...還是氣自己若是再晚一步到達...後果將是如何地不堪設想！

Arthur終於是壓住了Merlin，  
更加肆無忌憚地散發出強大的Alpha信息素，  
Merlin毫無保留地感受到了壓迫，  
那是一種無形的難受...每個毛細孔都被迫打開...  
Alpha的味道進入了每一個細胞，  
心底深處有著什麼被撩撥而蠢蠢欲動。

「你知道我有多緊張嗎？聽到你被Hengist擄去的時候？而且你還是個Omega!!!」  
想像著Merlin可能會遭受什麼對待，他就憤怒的幾欲瘋狂。  
「我...對不起...我應該更小心一點」  
「你是該小心！而且你不該瞞著我！」  
「我很抱歉...我...」  
「起碼我能保護你！」  
「我以為你會告訴Uther...然後我就會被趕走...」  
「我為什麼會...聽著Merlin！你是我的男僕～你歸我管～」  
「Yes Sire」  
Merlin甜甜地笑了笑，他不知道為什麼～  
但是Arthur的話，讓他心頭很暖又很甜。

[](http://i.imgur.com/UCgcO2l.jpg)

「...該死...你好香...」  
環抱著Merlin的安心讓他放鬆了緊繃的神經，突然一陣沁香竄進了Arthur的肺裡。  
「唔？我？嗯...」  
他明明服了抑制劑啊...  
「你好香...」  
Arthur陶醉地埋在Merlin的頸項間，汲取著他甜蜜的，如梔子花香的氣息。  
「Arthur...唔...」  
同時，Merlin也被Arthur的信息素弄得頭暈目眩，颯爽的陽光味道...跟濃郁的檜木香。  
「Merlin...Merlin...」  
理智瞬間脫離，Arthur不禁開始啃咬著Merlin，  
大手婆娑著他的粗布衣，從腹部撩開一小塊...露出了香嫩的潔白肌膚。  
「Arthur...不可以...我...」  
「噓～」  
「嗚...」  
奇怪的快感一湧而上，還有燥熱。  
Arthur往下親吻著他的肚臍周邊...然後脫掉自己及Merlin的上衣...  
「Arthur...不可以...我們...」  
然而Merlin發現自己的抗拒一點也沒用，  
因為他的下身已開始濕潤...眼角也溢滿了驚慌的淚水。

怎麼辦？他沒辦法抗拒...  
他想要Arthur...  
他發現他的Omega本能強烈地支配著他，  
或許Arthur也是被驅使著？難道這是發情期？

[](http://i.imgur.com/AByVlVP.gif)

「Merlin...Merlin...」  
正當Arthur要扯下Merlin的褲子...

 

「Arthur!!!」  
碰的一聲，Arthur的房門被打開！  
「Morgana!!!」  
Arthur急忙把床簾拉上，並且胡亂地扯著被單遮住自己的上身。  
「你為什麼不敲門！」  
「我...喔～看來我壞了你的好事...我只是來問你～Merlin呢？」  
「我沒記錯的話，Merlin是我的僕人～」  
「聽說你把他成功救回來了，人呢？」  
「難道不是在他房間嗎？」  
「我剛去找了～沒看到～我也沒看到Gaius～所以只好先來問你～」  
「沒在我這兒，我要睡了Morgana...」  
「喔～沒錯～抱歉打擾你了～你的發情味道都傳過來了～真刺鼻～好吧～我得趕快告退～別壞了你的好事～」  
「Morgana～以後記得先敲門～」  
「好的～弟弟。」

 

Morgana是個Alpha，他當然聞到了床上Omega的氣息，  
還好她不知道Merlin是個Omega...不然...

 

「Merlin...」  
Arthur柔聲喚著，並轉回床上，看著明顯嚇壞的Merlin。  
「所以發情的是你...」  
「我很抱歉...我平常都很能控制的...可是你的Omega...」  
「抱歉的是我～Sire...我馬上走～」  
Merlin抱著他一團衣物，失神地像隻受驚嚇的小動物。  
「Merlin！」  
「Sire？」  
「...明天準時上工」  
「我知道了～Sire」  
Merlin像逃難似地離去，  
Arthur也只能無奈地搔了搔頭髮，倒向他還殘留著甜美香味的大床。


	3. Chapter 3

翌日，想當然爾，Merlin跟Arthur之間尷尬到不行。

Merlin幾乎沒辦法直視他的王子，  
草草地拉開窗簾，隨意將早餐擺在桌上後，立刻就消失不見。

雖然，Arthur的盔甲依舊被擦得雪亮；  
他的馬也被照顧得很好，馬廄也清掃乾淨；  
衣服跟靴子也都清洗完畢，一切都跟平日一樣；  
只除了－－－他就是見不到Merlin。

 

「Gaius!!!」  
小王子終於是受不了了，直接衝向Gaius的房間要人。  
「Merlin呢？」  
「Sire!我相信他現在應該是在洗澡。」  
「叫他待會來找我」  
「Sire，已經很晚了，有什麼事不能明天再說嗎？」  
「我今天整天都沒見到他」  
「Sire，希望您能體諒Merlin昨天才歷劫歸來。」  
Gaius雖然低著頭，但是眼神中透漏著保護跟堅定。  
「好吧...但是告訴他，我明天一早就要見到他。」  
「是的。」

 

送走了明顯氣呼呼的Arthur，  
Merlin這才從他的小屋探頭出來。

[](http://i.imgur.com/xiSV31e.jpg)

「Merlin～這不是辦法，你不能永遠躲著Arthur。」  
「我知道，可是Gaius...Arthur在發情期...我不能太靠近他」  
想著昨晚發生的，擦槍走火的事情，  
兩個人差點就發生了無可挽回的錯誤，  
那不是Arthur的本意啊！只是信息素作祟...  
「...Merlin...Arthur是我見過最有自制力的Alpha」  
「...我知道，所以是我的錯...」  
「不是的孩子，因為你們兩個之間的羈絆...不同於一般啊～Merlin...Arthur跟Camelot的命運都寄託在你身上。」  
「Gaius...我不知道。」  
懵懵懂懂間就被扣下這個大帽子，他根本沒有任何心理準備，也不曉得該怎麼做。  
「你將會是有史以來最偉大的巫師」  
「但我現在只是個男僕」  
「別心急Merlin，真相大白的那天終會到來的」  
Gaius慈愛地看著他，給他一個安慰的擁抱。

 

翌日。  
雖然Merlin一點都不想要太陽如此快升起，  
無奈，世事總是無法盡如人意，  
硬著頭皮，他要去面對Arthur。

[](http://i.imgur.com/g74cFvx.jpg)

「Bright and Shine!!!」  
裝著什麼事情都沒有，拉開窗簾。  
「Merlin?」  
「早安Sire」  
「早...我的早餐呢？」  
「今天有火腿跟香腸～」  
「嗯，幫我更衣吧」  
說不出是什麼，但是Arthur對Merlin又如既往的服侍著他而感到滿足。  
「是的，Sire」  
「...你今天沒什麼味道」  
「喔，Sire，你不用擔心，我以後一定會準時服藥～」  
「嗯」  
不知怎地，Arthur心中有點失落，那陣淡淡的梔子花的香味。  
「你是該好好小心，畢竟這城堡裡面，Alpha還不少」  
「謝謝您的關心，我一定會加倍小心」  
「...你為什麼今天講話這樣？」  
「什麼？」  
「畢恭畢敬的...這不像你～」  
平常明明抓住機會就要損他的。  
「這不是僕人該做的嗎？」  
乾笑著。  
「那不適合你，Merlin」  
他不喜歡他變得跟一般的僕人一樣，那就不有趣了。  
「...Arthur...」  
「你聽著～我不在乎你是Omega，也不在乎你是個僕人，你只要做你自己就好了」  
「...」  
Merlin看著Arthur湛藍的眼珠，心裡一陣感動。

[](http://i.imgur.com/ks6KcuV.jpg)

「Arthur!!!」  
「Morgana～我不是說了你最好要敲門嗎？」  
每次都這樣衝進來。  
「喔～抱歉～嗨～Merlin，你好點了嗎？」  
「謝謝您的關係，我很好，My Lady」  
「那就好，如果需要什麼幫忙，你儘管跟我說～」  
「好的。」  
「Arthur～不好了～Uther似乎想要再婚～」  
「再婚？這為什麼不好了？」  
「因為他要娶的是一隻穴居獸啊！」  
Morgana近乎崩潰的大叫。

「「穴居獸？」」


	4. Chapter 4

「Morgana...你最好確定這是對的！」  
Arthur、Merlin和Morgana正趴在牆墩上，偷看著Lady Catrina的動靜。  
「我確定！我剛好看到他房間反射的鏡子！那絕對是隻可怕的野獸！」  
Morgana花容失色地說著。  
「而且Gwen跟我說，他深夜曾經看到Lady Catrina鬼鬼祟祟的離開她房間。」  
「Arthur!!!」  
Merlin喚回兩人的注意力。

一抹披著斗篷的身影，從Lady Catrina的房間走出來，  
Merlin等人一路尾隨，那是個又髒又臭的馬廄。

「Arthur這太危險了，你跟Morgana先在這裡等，我先過去探探究竟」  
語畢，Merlin也不等Arthur同意與否，就逕自衝去。  
「Merlin!」  
「他總是不聽你的話，是吧？」  
Morgana輕笑。

[](http://i.imgur.com/3A6Bx24.jpg)

Merlin進入馬廄，正在奇怪怎麼沒有Lady Catrina蹤跡的時候...  
「哼！小兔崽子！或許你有一點魔法，但是跟我比！哈！你還早得很呢！」  
施放強大的魔法，巨石落下堵住了馬廄，Merlin被困住了。  
「哈哈哈哈～明天我就是Camelot的皇后了！」

Arthur跟Morgana目擊了這一切，  
Arthur差點沒衝上去把那隻穴居獸大卸八塊！  
還好Morgana阻止了他。

「你沒看到嗎？她有強大的魔法！你這樣去等於是平白送死，我們得先把Merlin救出來，然後再從長計議！」  
Morgana理智的分析。  
「你說的對，我們得先把Merlin救出來！」

 

「Merlin！你聽得到嗎？」  
「Arthur!」  
「我們會救你出來！」  
「不！你們得去阻止冊封大典！」  
「可是～」  
「我會想辦法的，在這裡面一時半刻還死不了～你們得去告訴Uther，讓他取消典禮。」  
「Arthur～Merlin說的對，我們得去告訴Uther...不然我們就得有個穴居獸當繼母了！」  
「...Merlin...堅持住，我們很快會來救你！」  
Arthur擔心的神情溢於言表，這點讓Morgana很是驚訝，  
基本上...她以為她這個弟弟只在乎Camelot跟Uther。

[](http://i.imgur.com/UpMC0pS.jpg)

「你很在乎Merlin是不是？」  
回程的路上，Morgana忍不住問道。  
「他是我的僕人。」  
「你我都清楚，不只是這樣吧？」  
「Morgana你想說什麼？」  
「...那天在你床上的Omega...」  
「Morgana小心！」

原來Jonas一直暗中跟隨他們，這個時候為了阻擋Arthur跟Morgana，設下了陷阱，  
Arthru為了保護Morgana，被Jonas刻意推下的整車重物砸暈，而Morgana也因為驚嚇而昏倒。

時至早晨。

穴居獸的魔法很強大，Merlin試了好久才將落石擊開，然而過度使用的魔力造成他體力盡失...  
連帶著，Omega信息素也因為這樣大量地溢散，但是也顧不了那麼多了！

[](http://i.imgur.com/mV6gnIh.jpg)

趕回王宮的路上，Merlin發現了昏迷不醒的Arthur跟Morgana～  
「Arthur!!!Morgana!!!醒醒！我們來不及了！」  
「Merlin？」  
首先聞到是Merlin撲鼻的香氣，是熟悉的～甜美的梔子花香氣。  
「Merlin？」  
Morgana也跟著轉醒...當然...她也聞到了。  
「Merlin...你的味道？」  
大感不解，Morgana十分疑惑地看著Merlin。  
「沒時間解釋了！你們得去阻止典禮進行！」  
而他得再去服用抑制劑才行...  
「Morgana我們走吧～Merlin...照顧你自己。」  
「我知道的，Sire。」  
Merlin跟Arthur點點頭。

「所以那天那個Omega是他啊」  
「...」  
「我果然沒猜錯，但我還是很震驚...他很香是吧？」  
「Morgana...」  
「放心～我不會跟你搶的～」  
「我們不是那種關係」  
「喔？」  
「現在可不是討論這個的好時機」  
「你說的沒錯」

現在的首要任務是－如何阻止一隻穴居獸成為他們的繼母，Camelot的合法皇后。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事內容發展有些省略，請參考第二季劇情食用～:)

雖然他們沒能成功阻止冊封大典，但經過一番波折後，  
在Arthur假死策略奏效之下，  
還是成功的用Uther的眼淚破解了穴居獸強力的古魔咒！

「我不敢相信我居然把生命交在你手裡！」  
「看你以後還敢不敢虐待我！」  
「哈哈，說實話，Merlin...我真的要謝謝你，不然我就得有隻穴居獸當繼母了～」  
「哼哼」  
正當Arthur伸出雙手正要給Merlin一個擁抱的時候...

[](http://i.imgur.com/9Ksu7kA.jpg)

「喂喂～你們兩個是不是忘了誰啊！」  
Morgana提著她的裙子高雅的出現。  
「要不是我先發現跟你們通風報信！你們哪會知道！」  
「對～我親愛的姐姐，你的功勞最大了～」  
「...現在，我得要好好問你們兩個...這不是個說話的好地方～」

Morgana、Arthur聚集在Merlin狹小的房間，大眼瞪小眼。

「好～誰要先開頭說？」  
「說什麼？」  
「喔～Merlin別裝了～你就是那天Arthur床上的Omega吧？」  
Morgana不能遏止地用她興奮的大眼睛盯著Merlin。  
「我...」  
Merlin不知道該怎麼開口，只是漸漸紅了耳殼。  
「Morgana你可以不要這麼咄咄逼人嗎？」  
「喔～弟弟，你們什麼時候在一起的？」  
「Morgana！我跟Merlin沒有在交往～」  
「是嗎？那...那天是怎麼回事？」  
「Morgana你不要誤會...Arthur也是那天才知道我是Omega...然後剛好遇到發情才會這樣的」  
「是嗎？」  
Morgana依舊有點懷疑。  
「你別想像力過盛了...我那天只是剛好意亂情迷而已，  
何況我們什麼也沒發生，他可是Merlin欸～又乾又瘦小的男僕」  
「對...而你是皇家菜頭」  
「噗，看看你們～所以Merlin...你發情期了沒有？」  
「我...///」  
面對Morgana如此直截了當的質問，Merlin徹底羞紅了臉。  
「Morgana!」  
「你還沒被人標記吧！」  
「Morgana你想都別想！」  
「哼～你不是說你們沒關係，那每個Alpha都有機會啊～」  
「夠了，Merlin是我的僕人。」  
「小氣～不然，Merlin你來當我的僕人吧？」  
「Morgana！」  
Arthur已經要從牙縫蹦出髒話了。  
「Morgana抱歉...我...」  
「好吧，如果你改變心意，隨時來找我～我會保護你的！」  
「不用你保護，我會照顧他」  
「喔～嗯～」  
「那個...Morgana...如果可以...希望你不要說出去好嗎？」  
「當然好～我明白這樣的身分在Camelot會替你惹來多大的麻煩，特別是Uther...我會幫你隱瞞的～」  
「謝謝」  
「喔～Merlin～」  
Morgana疼愛地抱住了他。  
「Morgana!!!」  
Arthur不住拔高了聲音。

[](http://i.imgur.com/HKbzYaF.jpg)

終於送走了吵鬧的姊弟，Merlin覺得腦袋隱隱作痛。

「Merlin...」  
「Gaius...Morgana也知道了...我很抱歉。」  
「我明白，你是不得已的，不過...我們最好不要讓祕密再擴大下去了。」  
「嗯～」  
Merlin了然於心。  
「現在，我們最好來解決你那個使用魔法就會大量釋放Omega信息素的問題。」  
「對～那真的很麻煩」  
「我想這跟你發情期快到有關...我們來看看這裡的古籍...」

翻查書籍的作業持續了幾個小時，  
Gaius拿著放大鏡仔細地搜尋著每個角落。

「Gaius!」  
Merlin似乎有所發現。  
「這裡～」  
「我看看...」

[](http://i.imgur.com/sWEc5qY.jpg)

【凡具有魔法能力之Omega，在使用能力時，抑制劑將失去功效，其Omega信息素將會溢散而出；  
解決方法有二，一則為與Alpha交合，並與之締結標記；二則為與同為魔法能力者交合(須為Alpha或Beta)，使用魔法的能力亦能破除。】

「...這根本太難了...」  
他上哪找個Alpha標記他？魔法能力者...他只能去找Druids...  
「Merlin...我覺得你應該跟Arthur談談」  
Gaius心裡有些想法，他知道Merlin的偉大命運必定與Arthur有關。  
「Arthur？不可能...我們...」  
「Merlin...」  
「Gaius...我不能跟他交合，他是Camelot未來的國王，他有他該盡的責任跟義務。」  
「我知道。不過...這或許是唯一的方式～不然你在Camelot很危險，特別是發情之後...  
你該知道，發情期的Omega沒有Alpha幾乎是很難度過，雖然有特殊抑制劑，但也還是會很難受～  
再說...你得確保那幾天之內完全不能使用魔法，否則也會無效。」  
「或許我自己能克服？或許，還有其他的辦法？我們再找找其他書籍吧！」  
「...好吧...」


	6. Chapter 6

然而發情期這事就在Merlin不願意正視問題之下，一直延宕下去，  
反正目前還沒有立即的急迫性，暫時還有抑制劑可以解決～  
Merlin一直沒有遵循Gaius給的建議—找Arthur談談。

 

然而惡毒的陰謀總在暗處孳生，這天宮廷來了個不速之客，  
一名頭戴銀色盔甲、剽悍的金髮女性—Morgause對Arthur下了挑戰。

一如往常，Merlin在幫Arthur清理並檢查盔甲。  
「你根本不知道她的來歷...而且...你從未曾接受過女人的挑戰」  
「我不接受，會被認為是懦夫」  
「Arthur...她打倒了五個騎士，你必須很小心」  
「難道你覺得我會輸？」  
「...我只是關心你」  
「如果她不收回挑戰，那麼武鬥在必行」

[](http://i.imgur.com/P7w1RmE.jpg)

事實上Morgause相當厲害，她幾乎要擊敗Arthur...  
就當Merlin十分緊張Morgause會取Arthur性命的時候...她卻停止了攻擊。

「她沒有動手是因為她跟我約定明天午後見面」  
Arthur事後在他的房間裡跟Merlin述說。  
「可是你被Uther禁足了」  
「所以你得想辦法把我弄出去，這不就是一個男僕的職責嗎？」  
「...」  
Merlin真的很想白他眼，但有鑑於他是他主子...只好忍住不這麼做。

 

幫助Arthur逃出去後，兩個人依約走到森林的深處跟Morgause見面。  
「Arthur～我們已經超越國界了，這太危險了！」  
「你再囉嗦我就把你丟在這裡」  
「Arthur...你甚至不知道Morgause是什麼來歷！」  
「我必須遵守我的諾言」  
「Ar...小心！」

他們在森林裡遭到了伏擊，不得已之下，  
Merlin又暗中使用了魔法。

「我們該回去！」  
這時候Merlin已經沒有心情再開玩笑了，  
他感覺得到不對勁...而且他如果在使用魔法...情況也會很危險，  
Omega訊息素將大量釋出...然後他只帶了正常量的抑制劑，  
或許根本不足以控制住，弄不好...甚至他還會讓Arthur陷入危險。

「Morgause說她認識我母親」

這或許是第一次Arthur提起他的母親，  
Merlin小心地詢問，仔細地傾聽著。

[](http://i.imgur.com/5see7xw.jpg)

「我對她一無所知，我父親拒絕談到她，那會讓他太痛苦，  
母親這件事情太過不真實...讓我幾乎要懷疑她是否真的存在過。」  
Arthur言語間透露出傷痛及脆弱，Merlin瞬間覺得心裡一陣鈍痛。

心痛？  
他為什麼？  
為什麼看到這樣的Arthur會讓他不捨...難過？  
為什麼？

他們終於順利見到Morgause...Merlin感覺得出來...她是個強大的女巫，她是個Beta。

「看看你帶來了誰？一個Omega...」  
Morgause用洞察一切的眼神掃過了Merlin。  
「他是我的僕人，我不在乎他是Omega」  
「嗯...你愛用誰我管不著～現在...把你的頭放在這兒」  
Morgause手上甩著斧頭。  
「Arthur!不要!」  
Merlin知道Morgause不能信任，他已經隨時準備發動魔法！  
Morgause笑了笑...放下斧頭...

[](http://i.imgur.com/kGJQx6i.jpg)

【Emrys...別激動】

「看來你證明了你確實是個男子漢，我會給你一個願望，告訴我你想知道什麼？」  
「Arthur...」  
「我要知道關於我母親的事情。」  
「或許你想要親自見見她？」

【Emrys你別緊張，我不會傷害他的，他的命運不會終結在我手裡】

無數的疑問在Merlin的腦中冒出

她是誰？  
她到底有什麼目的？  
為什麼知道自己...  
好吧，既然她也是舊教的女巫，  
或許知道他是Emrys也不是太奇怪的事情，  
Morgause跟Nimueh都曾提過...Arthur註定不會死在她們手裡，  
帶著這些疑惑，Merlin尾隨著Arthur跟Morgause進入岩洞。

一個舊教的祭壇...Merlin強烈感受到了不安，  
黑魔法的氛圍纏繞在每根樑柱上，這很不對勁。

「你真的確定你要這麼做嗎？」  
Merlin不禁再三跟Arthur確認。  
「如果你也有相同的機會能見到你父親，你會怎麼做？」  
「...」  
Merlin噤聲不語，他知道Arthur已經下定決心，  
那麼...他所能做的，就是盡一切所能保護他，無論要付出什麼代價！

 

【你如果傷害Arthur，我不會放過妳的】  
【哼嗯 多麼忠誠 多麼感人 放心吧 我們對戰的時刻還沒到呢】

 

Morgause魅惑的聲響伴隨著魔法...  
Ygraine的靈魂自幽冥甦生。

Ygraine是那麼美又那麼溫柔，  
Merlin也深深受她吸引，但是真相總是殘酷的令人可怕。

[](http://i.imgur.com/KS7LNnL.jpg)

「母親，都是因為我...你才不在了，我沒有辦法原諒自己」  
「不～傻孩子，你什麼罪也沒有，有罪的是你父親，他才該承受一切」  
「不...我不懂，請告訴我真相」  
「你父親，太執著於繼承者，但是我無法生育...你父親背叛了我，  
他去找女巫Nimueh，以命換命，好讓Pendragon王朝得以存續。」  
「不！這不是真的！」  
Arthur的世界正在崩毀，他所相信的一切信念在瞬間被摧毀，  
他父親是個騙子！一個害死他母親的殺人犯！不！

Merlin目睹了一切，他跟Arthur一樣深受衝擊，然而...馬上開始細細思索...這一切很不對勁！  
Morgause默默地離去...Merlin看著怔忡的Arthur...輕聲開口...

「你還好嗎？」  
「...備馬，我們回去Camelot」

Alpha獨特的信息素瀰漫，那是憤怒的味道。

「Arthur你冷靜點！」  
Merlin雖然開始有點暈眩，但他仍盡力地想穩住眼前這個風雨欲來的局勢。  
「你沒看見嗎！是他！都是他！害死了我母親！我得親自質問他！」  
Arthur抓著Merlin，瞳孔泛紅...手指掐進了他的皮肉。  
「Arthur！別這樣！好痛～」  
原本還受控制的Omega信息素，因為Alpha強大的怒氣與隨之而來的恐懼而更加濃郁。  
「...我要聽他親口說實話」  
「當然～但是不是現在，時間太晚了...起碼得等到天亮才啟程，不然這片森林...你知道的，我們還沒回到Camelot可能就沒命了！」  
「...天一亮我們就走」  
「嗯」

 

好不容易勸住了氣急攻心的Arthur...兩人在岩洞裡稍事休息，  
Merlin本來累極了，躺在地板上就瞬間入睡...反而是Arthur輾轉反側，  
但是，夜深後情況卻大不相同。

 

「嗚...嗯...嗚...好熱...嗚...」  
Merlin被一陣難受的熱潮嚇醒，  
噁心的感覺也一湧而上，整個背部佈滿了冷汗。  
「!」  
不妙...他的抑制劑呢？  
連忙起身到岩洞外找掛在馬匹上的袋子...

【Leoht】

點上了光亮，趕緊尋找著...

沒有!!!

怎麼會？  
不可能！明明還有一罐的！  
Morgause!!!一定是她！

頭暈的情況很嚴重，他幾乎要站不起來，視線也開始模糊。

「Merlin？」  
Arthur從岩洞中走出來。  
「你怎麼了？」  
空氣中瀰漫著梔子花的香氣，還有一絲不明的熱度，還有沒出現過的曼陀羅花香。  
「別過來...我...啊...嗯...」  
現在這種情況，很不妙。  
「...你發情了？」  
「不」  
他還沒到時間，他很清楚...這只是發情前的熱病...只是這次來的很兇猛。  
大概跟今天發生的事件有關，他使用了魔法...Arthur的憤怒...Morgause拿走了他的抑制劑。  
「我...」  
Arthur整個鼻腔內都是曼陀羅花的味道，精神似乎也開始受迷惑...本能地走向Merlin...渴望更多。  
「Arthur...你不能過來...」  
Merlin揪著自己的粗布衣，全身不停地抖著。  
「你在發熱，讓我看看」  
誘人的香氣如同隱形的煙霧，繚繞瀰漫著Alpha的每一條神經，  
說也奇怪...他心中的憤怒漸漸被撫平，取而代之的是愛憐。  
「嗚」  
明知道一旦彼此觸摸，可能會一發不可收拾，Merlin卻沒辦法拒絕。

 

任由著Arthur將他拉入懷裡，此時顫抖的雙腳已然無法站立。  
「我扶你回洞裡去，然後我去弄點水來給你擦身體。」  
「不...不要離開我...不...我在說什麼～」  
「我不會離開你的」  
Arthur一邊攙扶、一邊摟著Merlin，然後輕輕地將他放在自己的毛布上。  
「我去弄水」  
「Arthur！」  
Merlin的眼眶泛著水氣。  
「...你不要管我」  
「...說什麼呢，我去去就來」

[](http://i.imgur.com/amu7JDl.jpg)

一走出岩洞，Alpha大口大口的喘氣...  
明顯的，Omega信息素的濃度也讓他難以自持，  
幾乎要燒光了理智...腦袋裡自然浮現了那些淫穢的畫面，  
差一點就要推倒Merlin...查看他光裸的肌膚是否跟想像中一致，  
上次的觸感依舊如新...  
「我得冷靜！」  
這都是信息素作祟！

Arthur大步趕到湖邊，將水裝滿帶回去給Merlin擦拭，  
然而還沒到岩洞...卻已嗅到比剛剛更加狂放肆虐的味道，  
這樣下去怎麼得了？恐怕方圓百里內的Alpha都會被他引來了。

「Merlin～！」  
「嗚...」  
毛布上的人兒早已蹭開了衣襟，皮膚透著一層艷紅的水氣。  
「...」  
水袋瞬間被拋置一旁，理智什麼都滾邊去吧

「啊哈～嗯～」  
當赤裸的兩具軀體接觸的時候，Merlin不住大口喘息～  
皮膚上起了一層又一層的顫慄。  
「Arthur...嗯...不...」  
肉體雖然身陷其中，但是理智告訴他，事情不能這樣發展！  
「別拒絕我～你知道你也想要...」  
「Arthur，我們不行」  
Merlin紅著眼，牙齒幾乎要咬破了下唇。  
「我們總要想辦法讓你的熱病好轉，你這樣怎麼回Camelot」  
腿根蹭著Merlin...堅硬的熱物渴望地抵著他的穴口。  
「我...標記...或許暫時標記會有用...」  
他陸續有看了一點古籍，都有提到...只要Alpha跟Omega信息素相互中和，  
那麼發情期或是期前的熱病症狀就會緩解。  
「嗯？」  
眼前幾乎只有Omega馨香的氣味跟誘人的身體，  
話語快要聽不真切。  
「Arthur!!!你不能...我們不能交合...你需要做的...呼...呼...嗯...只是在我的腺體上輕咬一口」  
Merlin露出了潔白的後頸，指著那個位置。  
「...好吧」  
但這不代表Merlin能全身而退...  
兩個人的熱度早已星火燎原，Arthur將他的灼熱捅進了Merlin的胯間。  
「夾緊了」  
用力地揉蹭著他大腿內側...甜美的快感伴隨著信息素，快感如浪潮般席捲而來。  
「Merlin!Merlin...」  
低吼著...然後循著濃郁的味道準確地找到腺體並輕輕咬了下去。  
「啊啊啊！昂啊～Arthur...嗚...嗯...」  
無以名狀的滿足感霎時佈滿全身，而胯間灼熱的物體也同時迸射了濁白，跟他濕潤的分泌物交融在一起。  
「呼...呼...嗯...啊...」  
汗水淋漓，兩人的頭髮都微濕。

信息素逐漸平穩了下來...真是萬幸...  
Merlin累極了，無暇顧及其他，連清理的力氣都沒有，就窩在Arthur懷裡沉沉睡去。


	7. Chapter 7

翌日，當Merlin轉醒的時候，  
Arthur已經整裝好了。

「你再不起來，我只好把你扛回Camelot了，到時候你就得想個說詞告訴大家，為何你如此狼狽～」  
「...我起來了」  
身體有些難堪的痠疼跟體液的痕跡。  
「Sire...我可以去沖洗一下嗎？」  
「去吧，只等你一會兒，不然你就自己爬回Camelot吧」  
「...」

Merlin心裡有些氣憤難平...  
為什麼Arthur是這種態度？  
好吧～雖然他能明白或許他是想避免尷尬跟粉飾太平，但這也太過分了吧？  
努著嘴，不開心的稍微清理了自己，  
沒有花費太多時間...他迅速地回到Arthur等待的地方。

「...你已經沒什麼味道了，所以...不用擔心回Camelot會被發現」  
「...是...我想這該謝謝你...Sire」  
「咳，Merlin...我想說的是，我只是為了幫你」  
「我懂的，我了解～謝謝你Sire...我保證不會再有下次～」  
「...我們回去吧」

Merlin心裡有些難受，  
他不想去細想，自從Arthur跟他提過Ygraine 的事情之後，  
心裡的波動跟酸楚是什麼～  
還有當Arthur如此受傷的跟Ygraine 魂魄相對的時候，  
他那撕裂般的心疼...

別想太多了Merlin，只是因為...他是你的主人，你的朋友，僅此而已。  
一路上，Merlin如此告誡著自己...  
即使被暫時標記，也不會有任何不同。

 

回到Camelot，Arthur風風火火地衝去找Uther對質。  
父子之間劍拔弩張一觸即發...Merlin在關鍵時候喝止了Arthur。

[](http://i.imgur.com/UX6UHhs.jpg)

「Morgause在說謊！」  
「可是！你也看到了Merlin！」  
「Arthur她是女巫啊！你已經失去了母親，你真的要再失去父親嗎？而且她就是想要Camelot雞犬不寧啊！不要正中她的下懷！」  
「Arthur...聽他說～他說的是實話～」  
「他不是我父親！他是殺人犯！」  
Merlin的話，明顯的讓Arthur動搖了，他的怒氣轉為疑惑。  
「Arthur，我發誓...我永遠不會傷害你母親～你母親是我在這個世界上最愛的女人」  
「...父親...我很抱歉」  
「沒事了～兒子...沒事了」

[](http://i.imgur.com/TR6N8CT.jpg)

「Merlin...我欠你一次」  
「...很高興我幫得上忙...Sire」  
這不就是他存在的意義嗎？他的命運？  
「...聽著...如果...你需要...我的意思是...你是個Omega...如果你發情期到了...」  
「Sire你不用擔心！我保證類似的事情不會再發生！」  
「可是，你是個Omega！」  
「Gaius那邊有很多辦法可以想～我想...有些草藥或是什麼可以解決的...不然...我會去找個Alpha...」  
「你說什麼？！」  
「呃...」  
「你被我標記過之後還想去找別的Alpha！你瘋了嗎？」  
「可是...我...那只是暫時...」  
「暫時的也是標記！我不准...你去找別的Alpha！你是...你是我的僕人」  
「Sire，我保證...即使我被別人標記，我也絕不會懈怠我的工作！」  
「...總之沒有我的允許，我不准你這麼做！」  
Merlin又再度感受到了Alpha信息素的威壓...他被暫時標記的腺體...隱隱作痛。  
「...Merlin...」  
彷彿又聞到了曼陀羅花的香味，Arthur迷醉的朝著他的脖子啃吻。  
「唔...嗯...不...Arthur...我該去吃藥了...」  
「...好吧...」  
萬分不捨的放開他，昨晚也折騰得夠了...他自己也疲累不已...  
雖然不想要放手，但這裡畢竟是王宮裡面，被誰發現就不好了。  
「Merlin～謝謝你」

 

Merlin回到他的房間，Gaius早已等在那裏。

[](http://i.imgur.com/Kcab5gn.jpg)

「你沒事吧？」  
「Gaius...我沒事...不過...Arthur暫時標記了我」  
Merlin一五一十地把經過告訴了Gaius。  
「你做得很對～Morgause非常危險...關於Ygraine 的事情...也不完全是真的」  
「所以...Uther並不知道Ygraine 會死？」  
「Uther非常愛Ygraine ...如果他知道，他絕不會這麼做」  
「那麼，我很高興我幫上忙了」  
「...Merlin...雖然暫時標記有助於抑制你信息素的溢散，但...畢竟是有時效性的...你知道吧？隨著你成年的腳步越來越近...」  
「我知道...不過...我不能再依靠Arthur了...這次真的純屬意外～」  
「...好吧」  
既然時間還沒到，他也不再多操心...反正如果發生什麼...他一定會力保Merlin，即使要拚上老命。

 

回到自己的小房間...Merlin癱倒在他的床上...  
「呼—」  
最近真是發生太多事了，他幾乎無法好好思考。

摸摸脖子後面的腺體...彷彿還殘留著Arthur的味道，  
下意識...又摸了摸自己的心...  
他不想要知道，那些心痛跟酸楚是什麼；  
心臟被擰住...呼吸也困難的那種情感...

他只是個僕人，Arthur是他的主人、Camelot未來的國王，  
就是這樣！  
也只能是這樣...  
雖然身體很疲累，但是當晚還是輾轉反側才入眠，  
睡夢中...Merlin的眼角...噙著一滴淚水。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章開始會出現Freya，Merlin的戀愛線...配合正劇中The Lady of the Lake的劇情，  
> 或許這兩章會有點小虐，請注意食用！若有不適，請自己離開跳躍～感謝。

Camelot最近來了個賞金獵人，  
獵人帶來了一個絕美的Druid女孩，  
幾乎是第一眼，Merlin就被她神祕特殊的氣質所吸引，  
沒有多加思索、甚至沒跟任何人討論...Merlin就決定要救她！  
而且，沒有絲毫猶豫，Merlin就在她面前使用魔法。

 

「你為什麼要幫我？」  
「...我不能坐視不管，因為...我很可能是下一個在那籠子裡的人。」  
「你的名字？我叫Merlin」  
「我是Freya」  
「明天我會幫你準備些食物，明天見了」  
「...謝謝」

 

Merlin的心有點雀躍，她是個Druids！還是個Beta！  
或許她就是一切問題的解答！

【二則為與同為魔法能力者交合(須為Alpha或Beta)，使用魔法的能力亦能破除。】 

第一次，Merlin遇到了一個女孩，讓他不需躲躲藏藏自己的身分、也不必置她於死；  
他真心的燃起了希望，視為能夠改變他命運的機會。  
即使只有百分之一的可能，他也想要跟這女孩過上平凡的生活，  
讓自己從這疲累又如困獸般的生活解脫～  
然後他也不用再去思考他跟Arthur之間...只能說是錯誤的關係。

 

整天Merlin都魂不守舍，被Arthur不知道念了幾次，  
但是他一句也沒聽進去～只想著Freya漆黑如夜空的瞳孔～  
並期待著快點跟她見面。

 

Arthur非常地不高興！  
他的僕人整天都處於靈魂出竅的狀態，  
幾乎沒把他的事情放在心上！  
再怎麼蠢...Arthur也知道Merlin有心事。

 

「喲喲～我們的小王子怎麼啦？誰惹到你了？」  
「Morgana...Merlin...他整天都笨手笨腳的，什麼事也沒做好！」  
「嗯...這不尋常嗎？你不是整天都在嫌他哪裡又做不好了？」  
「不，他這次真的很反常」  
「或許...他戀愛了？」  
「不是說戀愛中的人會變的性情古怪？」  
「Merlin？戀愛？哪個女孩那麼悲慘！」  
「你怎麼確定就是個女孩？」  
「...你什麼意思？」  
「Merlin可是個Omega～只要是Alpha，無論男女...都會被他吸引，這也沒什麼好奇怪的～」  
「我不准！」  
光是想像Merlin被另個Alpha碰觸，他就忌妒的快要瘋掉。  
等等...忌妒？他對Merlin？  
「Well...我親愛的弟弟，你知道的～愛情這種事，很難說的～」  
「...」  
Arthur心裡有了決定，他必須去一探究竟，  
尾隨Merlin不是什麼難事，畢竟～他本來就很容易掉以輕心。

 

一邊會議廳裡，Uther正和宮廷大臣們一起開會。

「Sire，我有急事必須找您，那個Druid女孩逃走了！」  
「問題不大，派幾個士兵陪你去找吧」  
「不...Sire，那個女孩非常危險！她被詛咒了～」  
「...」  
Gaius也在，聽到這消息後，他便低頭默默思索。

 

Merlin經過士兵的盤查，終於是到了下城區，他藏匿Freya的地方。  
Merlin很開心再次見到Freya，趁著Freya吃著他帶去食物的同時，  
他輕輕地開口...試圖跟她攀談。

[](http://i.imgur.com/CQacRyj.jpg)

「那是Druids的符號嗎？」  
「你為什麼想知道這些？」  
「...我想更了解你」  
「你永遠不會了解的」  
「...我知道深藏秘密是什麼感覺～」  
「有人知道你會魔法嗎？」  
「只有你...喔...還有...另一個人...不過，我不確定他知道那是什麼感受」  
「我一點都不想要有這些秘密...這對我來說是種詛咒」  
「Freya～別這麼說，會魔法不是什麼壞事，有時候也能做很多有用的事情！」  
「...你看～」

Merlin念了幾句咒語，讓蠟燭的火光飄浮起來...在黑暗中，既夢幻～又漂亮～  
Freya看的很陶醉，精緻的臉龐既溫柔又美麗，Merlin也跟著耽溺其中。

[](http://i.imgur.com/KFSkypz.jpg)

「有人知道你是Omega嗎？」  
Freya稍稍敞開了心胸。  
「...嗯，有幾個～」  
「...你沒有什麼味道～雖然我是Beta...不過，你的味道還是太淡了...而且...我有感覺到Alpha的味道...你被標記了嗎？」  
「只是暫時標記...因為魔法的關係...我一使用魔法，Omega信息素就會控制不住，你知道的...這會是個麻煩。」  
「我知道，Druids裡面很多都是Omega...而他們的下場都很淒慘」  
「...Freya...我...我不能待太久～但我答應，我一定會再來看你！」  
「Merlin謝謝你」  
「不～不用謝，明天見」

Merlin一回到他跟Gaius的住處，Gaius立刻詢問起他關於Druid女孩的事情。

[](http://i.imgur.com/xSReaxP.jpg)

「你真的跟那女孩的失蹤沒有關係嗎？」  
「她失蹤了嗎？很好啊～」  
「Merlin～告訴我你跟那女孩的失蹤沒有關係！」  
「當然沒有~Gaius你想太多了，你告誡過我不要跟這件事扯上關係的！」  
如此理直氣壯的說謊，Merlin雖然心裡過意不去，但別無他法...  
他知道Gaius一定會阻止他，並且跟他說些大道理，  
但現在，他一點都不想聽他說教...他只想要照著自己的心去決定，無關乎命運。


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur回到自己的房間，不發一語，  
他跟蹤了Merlin，比起Merlin藏匿Druid女孩一事...  
Arthur更震驚於另一項事實！

Merlin會魔法！

他親眼看見他將燭火自蠟燭上分離。

「我該怎麼辦？」  
魔法在Camelot是個禁忌，他該舉報Merlin嗎？  
一個有魔法的Omega...怎麼想Merlin都不可能逃過死刑。

Arthur坐在床上，一夜無眠。

 

翌日，Merlin高高興興地幫Arthur準備早餐～  
「Merlin你心情很好？」  
「嗯～天氣很好～一切和平～」  
「我們還沒找到那個Druid女孩」  
「喔～對」  
Merlin用魔法弄掉了一根叉子，  
Arthur彎腰下去撿，  
Merlin偷了一些早餐肉。  
「...Merlin...我的香腸呢？」  
「什麼香腸？」  
「...我有兩根香腸！」  
「Sire，你一定是看錯了！」  
「...」  
Arthur無語。

Merlin...這樣白癡又愚蠢的Merlin能有什麼傷害？  
即使他會魔法，也一定不會是那種會造成威脅的。

Arthur默默在心底做了決定，  
他要無視這件事情～繼續裝傻下去，  
Merlin是他的僕人，他想要他陪在身邊。

 

賞金獵人懷疑到行蹤鬼祟的Merlin身上，  
他毫不猶疑地將Merlin拽到監牢裡拷問。

「你最好說實話！那個女孩在哪裡！」  
「什麼女孩～你搞錯了！我什麼都不知道？」  
「喔？那這些是什麼？」  
「我要帶回我家的食物！」  
「我會讓你吐出真話的！綁住他！」  
「住手！」  
「Sire！我有理由相信，他窩藏了那個女孩！」  
「Merlin是我的僕人，他擁有我絕對的信任，如果他說沒有，那你最好別找他麻煩！」  
「...可是...Sire！」  
「你找他麻煩，就是找我麻煩！聽清楚了？」  
Alpha的絕對威壓。  
「...是」  
「...謝謝你，Arthur...」  
對於Arthur的信任，Merlin有著一點愧疚，  
他對Arthur說謊了...但這也無可奈何，他必須去見Freya。

[](http://i.imgur.com/y4VvxeO.jpg)

Merlin跟Freya的感情理所當然地加溫中，  
一個是善良的Omega...一個是美麗的Beta，  
兩個都會魔法～有著不能說的秘密，  
Merlin情難自禁的吻了Freya...那是一種心疼。

[](http://i.imgur.com/U0376l9.jpg)

「沒有任何人給我過這種感覺...讓我保護你～我會再回來的～」  
「Merlin...我也從未對他人有過這種感覺」  
Merlin微笑，有著初次戀愛的雀躍。

Arthur再次尾隨了Merlin並目睹了一切，他親眼看到Merlin親吻了那個女孩。  
那是一種很複雜的感覺，他雖然憤恨，但又無能為力...  
心裡體認到的事實讓他驚恐—他在乎Merlin，想要獨佔他，  
他一點都不想要Merlin跟那女孩交往...或是做更親密的事情...  
他想要Omega只屬於他！但他又能怎麼樣呢？他是Camelot未來的國王...  
而Merlin是個會魔法的Omega！

[](http://i.imgur.com/Dpny5SC.jpg)

一方面，Camelot城堡裡發生了深夜的慘案，  
受害者似乎被一種怪獸襲擊，Gaius奉命徹查此事，  
翻閱了古籍，足跡非常類似於一種被詛咒而變身的野獸。

這天Merlin心情良好的哼著歌～  
就是今天，他要告訴Freya～他要帶著她一起逃離這裡！拋下所有！  
腦海中雖然浮現了Arthur的臉...但Merlin仍舊不願動搖這個決定，  
反正如果以後Arthur有什麼危險，他還是會回來幫他，  
他只是不願意再像隻囚鳥...或是被信息素控制一切，那太痛苦了。

「我決定想辦法讓你離開Camelot！」  
「...我會想念你的」  
「不～我要跟你一起離開！」  
「Merlin不行！你有你的生活～你不能」  
「Freya...我想要逃離這種生活，我厭倦再隱藏我自己～如果我們離開這裡，  
我們可以找個有翠綠山巒...美麗湖邊的小村莊...我不用再擔心Omega發情期的問題」  
「...Merlin...」  
「答應我...好嗎？」

Gaius注視著Merlin不尋常的舉動，思索了半天該如何開口...  
「Merlin坐下吧...我要跟你談談關於最近城內發生的野獸襲擊事件」  
「有什麼消息嗎？」  
「腳印給了一些提示...讓我想到了之前賞金獵人說的，那個Druid女孩被詛咒的事情...  
有一種惡毒的咒語，會讓正常人在午夜變身成嗜血的怪獸，她會失去意識...只想著殺戮」  
「不！！！」  
「Merlin！你必須跟我說實話，再有更多犧牲者出現之前...」  
「你錯了！Freya只是個女孩！」  
「請好好思考我說的話...用你的理智，拜託！」  
「我求求你！給我時間！我會讓她離開這個地方！」  
「我很抱歉，我不能再讓無辜的人受害了」

[](http://i.imgur.com/pFhNjks.jpg)

Merlin連忙奔去Freya的藏身處，可是早已人去樓空...  
Merlin心碎了...心像被掏空了一般...  
即使她是野獸...那又有什麼關係呢？  
他會找出破除詛咒的辦法啊！他一定會！  
Merlin知道自己很殘忍...很自私...  
即使因為這樣會傷害很多無辜的生命...他還是想要救Freya，  
因為Freya也拯救了他。

 

Gaius走到Merlin的塌前...試圖安慰他。  
「我可以體會你的心情」  
「你永遠也不會懂～Gaius...你知道被人當作怪物是什麼感受嗎？  
我有魔法～還是個Omega...你們...永遠不會懂的！」  
「Freya跟你不同」  
Gaius知道Merlin在Freya身上起了投射作用，他看到了另一個自己。  
「我以為...如果我救了她，也能救贖我自己」

 

此時，亡命般的鐘聲響起，Merlin知道大事不妙！

Freya賣力地逃跑著...然而，午夜已至，她無處可逃...在眾人的面前，她變身成一隻怪獸。  
Merlin也目睹了這個瞬間，雖然已經知道事情真相，他還是很驚訝，但他並不害怕。

「Freya！」  
「Merlin！你不要靠近他！」  
「Arthur！不要！」  
「Merlin！很危險！」  
「他不會傷害我的」  
使用了魔法，讓雕像掉落...野獸順利逃跑。  
「Merlin！」  
Arthur十分著急，他擔心Merlin會被怪獸攻擊。  
「Arthur～拜託...相信我...」  
口氣中滿是絕望，瞬間...Arthur竟無法動彈。  
「...謝謝」  
Merlin頭也不回地去追趕野獸。  
「Sire！」  
「讓他去」  
Arthur知道Freya對Merlin的重要性，這是他所能替他做的。

 

「Freya？」  
「Merlin...我很抱歉，你一定很恨我」  
「不！我不恨你！...我沒能早點知道你被下咒語...我...我本來可以救你的～」  
「別這麼說～Merlin...你已經救了我，你給了我一個美麗的夢」  
「Freya...」  
「答應我...你要找到幸福～」  
「Freya...不要這樣...我...我不可能的...」  
「我看得出來...感覺得出來...你心有所屬...即使如此，我還是很感謝你將愛分給了我」  
「Freya...對不起...」  
Merlin心痛欲絕，Freya是這麼善良，他卻無法救她。  
「答應我，你一定要幸福」  
「我答應你～」  
「有一天...我會報答你的～感謝你給了我愛」  
「不要這麼說...不...Freya！」  
在他的懷裡，Freya殞落了生命...  
這是第一次Merlin經歷如此的哀慟。

在湖邊，他送了Freya最後一程，  
將所有美好的倩影封存在他記憶裡。

「Freya...我愛你～」  
各種意義而言，Freya確實是他第一個如此深愛的人；  
是他可以毫無負擔跟顧忌，放膽去愛...放膽去做自己...真誠相對的人。  
而且，他也獲得了同樣真心的愛...無關乎信息素～  
只是一個人純粹的愛上了另一個人。

 

回到Gaius的房間...Merlin悵然若失。

「Gaius我很抱歉」  
「Merlin...該說抱歉的是我～我無視了你的心情...」  
「不，你沒有錯...是我的自私遭受了懲罰。」  
「Merlin...」  
Gaius心疼地將男孩摟進懷裡。  
「這未嘗不是一種解脫...她不用再被囚禁了...」  
Merlin在Gaius的懷裡再度哭了出來。  
「哭吧...哭出來會好受一點的～」

 

翌日，Merlin決定不讓自己思考太多，  
所以他準時上工，擦著Arthur成雙列隊的鞋子。

「啊～Merlin～」  
「...早安...Sire..我會擦亮你的鞋、拋光盔甲～清理馬廄」  
「Merlin...你可以休息一天」  
Arthur很清楚知道，這對Merlin來說有多麼難以承受，  
所以當Merlin出現的時候，他很是驚訝。  
「你是說真的嗎？」  
「...看得出來你很沮喪...或許你能解釋一下...你跟那野獸...」  
「我們只是朋友...我以為...我交到了朋友...」  
「...被詛咒不是他的錯」  
「...嗯...謝謝」  
「...別苦著一張臉！這一點都不像你！」  
Arthur攬過Merlin，粗魯的磨蹭著他的頭髮。  
「啊喔～很痛！Arthur！」  
「...哈哈～這樣好多了！」  
小王子笑得十分燦爛。

[](http://i.imgur.com/r8EZinv.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/StaMfuf.jpg)

「...你很無聊...」  
心臟跳得飛快。  
「Merlin...」  
Arthur幾乎要開口跟他說...他很高興他還留在他身邊。  
「...Sire我該...」  
Alpha特有的信息素又開始干擾著他的心...Merlin直覺想要逃。  
「Merlin！」  
小王子最終是管不住自己的心...輕輕地撫過Omega的臉...在艷紅的唇上印下一吻。  
「唔嗯...」  
Merlin心中的的傷痛，因為這個溫柔的吻，奇蹟似地逐漸被撫平...  
Arthur平穩而溫暖的氣息環繞著...心口的裂痕被這陣暖流填滿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呼呼～超長的一章！把原作中的橋段穿插了些故事，  
> 讓Arthur早早就發現了Merlin的秘密！  
> Freya在Merlin的心中永遠是無可取代，是一種愛，但總覺得未必是真正意味的愛～  
> 或許對Merlin而言，無論是正劇中...或是這裡寫的故事，  
> 都是一種解脫，一種他可以平凡過日的選項，  
> 一種投射～一種他可以解救Freya就像解救自己一樣的希望跟期待～  
> 雖然還是落空，但這件事情一定在Merlin的人格養成中，佔了非常大的一部分，  
> 當然還有Arthur的體諒，真的原作中也好意外啊...  
> 如此遲鈍笨拙的Arthur，居然準確地知道了Merlin的心情很沮喪呢～  
> 這次的廢話比較多了，總之能食用愉快就好了～:)


	10. Chapter 10

在Freya的事件過後，Arthur跟Merlin之間多了一些不可告人的小秘密，  
例如：Arthur會在夜晚Merlin離開他房間之際，摟住他的腰，親密地吻著他；  
又例如：Arthur會時不時地繞到他的身後，在他腺體的位置上親暱的吮吸...  
即便因為他並沒有動情，所以腺體不會浮現出來。

Merlin放縱自己沉溺在這樣曖昧的關係中，  
因為Arthur的行為撫平了他的傷痛，即使這是不被允許的。

「唔～嗯...」  
例行的睡前親吻結束，Merlin有些意猶未盡。  
「...明天開始...我可能暫時沒辦法做這些了」  
Arthur的大手，眷戀地擦過Merlin的臉龐。  
「為什麼？」  
「明天開始會有多國國王來訪，還包括Lady Vivian，他是King Olaf疼愛的女兒，  
而我則是要負責接待她，接下來幾天Camelot都會非常忙碌」  
「喔」  
Merlin知道他沒有失望的份，這只是恢復正常而已，總會到這一天的...但臉上仍舊寫滿了失落。  
「...我保證不會很久的...只要他們簽完和平會談回去後...我們...」  
「我們還是不能怎麼樣」  
Merlin瞬間從夢境中清醒。  
「Arthur...我們不能再這樣繼續了，以後...也別再做這樣的事情了...」  
「不！」  
Arthur急忙地摟住了Merlin，將他推倒在大床上。  
「我沒辦法放手...我不想放你走...你懂我的意思嗎？我想要讓你成為我的Omega」  
「別鬧了～我只是個僕人...我...總之不行！」  
還有魔法！他還沒能告訴Arthur...  
「別說不行～我想要標記你，真真正正的標記你...我沒辦法想像你發情期是跟別的Alpha度過...那會讓我發瘋」  
「...Arthur...你是不是發情了？」  
這不像他，Arthur不曾跟他說過這些動情的話。  
「或許有一點...但我知道，跟那個無關～」  
「不，你只是被信息素控制了，而我剛好是個Omega」  
「Merlin～我知道我在做什麼！」  
Arthur有點不高興，他不喜歡Merlin總是把一切推給信息素，而不正視自己的心。  
「而我不知道！你放開我！」  
Merlin幾乎要被信息素威逼得哭了出來，硬生生地推開Arthur，頭也不回地狂奔離去。

 

翌日，Merlin裝病告假沒有去幫Arthur著裝...  
透著窗子看著Arthur接待Lady Vivian，心中百轉千迴，既酸又澀。

[](http://i.imgur.com/0UGamv8.jpg)

晚會前，Merlin終於是出現在Arthur跟前，靜靜地幫他刷理著外套。

「Lady Vivian非常漂亮」  
「是嗎？如果你知道他父親是什麼樣的人，你就不會有任何感覺了～」  
「King Olaf？」  
「是啊～所有對Lady Vivian心懷不軌的男人，他都會砍掉他們的頭！而且...她又不是我會喜歡的型」  
「...」  
Merlin不敢再問下去，逃避著Arthur的目光灼灼。

[](http://i.imgur.com/8eGifT9.jpg)

宴會開始前，Merlin碰到了Morgana。  
「Merlin！今天整天都沒看到你～身體還好嗎？」  
Morgana自從知道他是Omega之後，對他身體狀況總是特別照顧。  
「是的～my Lady 我很好～」  
「城裡來了新的訪客，為數不少，你要多注意」  
「好的～謝謝您的提醒」  
「Merlin你不需要對我那麼畢恭畢敬的～也不用那麼緊張，你是Arthur的Omega，我知道的～」  
「喔不～恐怕您誤會了，我們...我還沒有被標記」  
「可是你身上充滿了他的氣息～我不會弄錯的...或許還沒徹底標記...但...我想那也只是遲早的問題...是吧？」  
Morgana慧黠的朝他笑了笑，然後就離去。

宴會十分地熱鬧，Arthur還自告奮勇地親上標靶，害Merlin看的心驚膽跳，  
隨時做著要發動魔法的準備，還好他毫髮無傷。  
而他跟Lady Vivian好像也相處的挺愉快，總共跟她跳了三支舞...  
雖然Arthur說...那不是他喜歡的型，不過...誰知道呢...而且...為了Camelot的和平...聯姻未嘗不是一種好方法。

Merlin不想再看下去了，藉口身體不適的理由提早退場...  
這種場合只會更加顯現他與Arthur懸殊的身分，  
而且太多的Alpha信息素，也讓他感到頭暈。

翌日，Merlin心不甘情不願地爬起床準備上工，  
然而到達Arthur房間後，讓他十分驚訝—Arthur自己整裝好了！  
「你穿好衣服了？」  
在沒有人的服侍下！  
「是的～Merlin，我想這對個王子來說，不是什麼難事」  
「確實」  
Merlin繞了一圈，確定他後方的衣服也紮好了。

[](http://i.imgur.com/bhD2QD6.jpg)

「真是太意外了～今天有什麼好事嗎？」  
「今天～是我要去求愛的日子！」  
「求愛？跟誰？」  
「Lady Vivian」  
「什麼？你不是說她不是你的型？你不是說～她父親會砍掉每個追求她的人的頭！」  
「這都不是問題～」  
「Arthur～那和平會談呢？你要怎麼跟Uther說？」  
「...都能解決的～只要我先贏得Lady Vivian的芳心」  
Merlin徹底傻眼。

[](http://i.imgur.com/b4Mlpi9.jpg)

「Gaius！這很不對勁！Arthur前後判若兩人！而且...你看！這是在他床上發現的頭髮～」  
「...頭髮？...難道是愛情魔藥？」  
「但...為什麼要這麼做？」  
「或許...King Alined想要讓和平會談失敗...或許...他想要引發戰爭！」  
「那我們必須阻止他！我們得找到解藥！」  
「Merlin...愛情魔藥的配方太多了...而我們時間有限...據我所知...我們只有一個辦法」  
「什麼辦法？」  
「真愛之吻」  
「...真愛什麼？」  
「真愛之吻」  
「我去哪裡找Arthur的真愛～我甚至不知道是否有這樣一個人存在！」  
「...Merlin...你必須試試」  
Gaius認真地看著Merlin。  
「...喔...不...你不會是說我吧？那不可能」  
「Merlin...我聞得到你身上的味道...我知道你跟Arthur有著特別的關係...為了Camelot...為了Arthur，你必須至少試一試」

 

隔天，更糟糕的情況出現了...  
Lady Vivian也神奇地愛上了Arthur。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 快寫到標記重點啦～吼嘿！

Merlin的心很痛，像是要被撕裂成兩半一般，  
他沒想到...看到Arthur跟其他人兩情相悅...會是這麼讓他衝擊的事情。  
這陣子改變太多，驚覺自己的心意；獲得一閃而逝、初次雙向的愛戀；  
酸澀充斥、嗆到眼淚都要滴出眼眶的吃醋忌妒，  
這些第一次的體驗，都讓Merlin慌張不已，手足無措。

[](http://i.imgur.com/KrsWphn.jpg)

「Merlin，你必須想辦法讓Arthur從愛情魔藥中恢復過來～」  
Gaius再次語重心長地說道。  
「我又能有什麼辦法呢？」  
「Merlin...記得我說的真愛之吻嗎？」  
「Gaius拜託...我不會是Arthur的真愛的」  
Merlin苦著一張臉，無奈又自虐的說出真心話。  
「Merlin...這是我們唯一的機會，你必須試試，否則Arthur跟King Olaf的決鬥將無法避免～答應我」  
「好吧，Gaius...我試就是了」

是夜，Merlin摸黑偷偷進入了Arthur的房間，  
雖然一片漆黑，但是Merlin毫無困難地走到了Arthur的床邊，  
輕輕地低下頭...凝視著Arthur一頭金色的髮...形狀姣好卻總是吐不出好聽話的唇。

「...你不會知道，我多希望這真的是你的解藥」  
Merlin呢喃著，輕輕地準確地在Arthur的唇上印下一吻。  
「晚安，我的王子」  
期待明天清晨醒來，一切將會恢復正常。

[](http://i.imgur.com/M8nv4hw.jpg)

然而，事情總不是如同童話故事般順利...  
魔咒並沒有破解。

 

Merlin雖然很難過，但這也不算是他預料外的結果，  
Arthur怎麼可能愛上他？簡直是癡心妄想。

Arthur仍與Lady Vivian如膠似漆，而魔藥的效果似乎讓他正常的判斷能力也失去，  
即使Uther也氣得半死，但是與King Olaf的決鬥勢在必行。

 

第一場決鬥結束，Gaius在帳篷內幫Arthur檢查傷勢。  
「Sire，您斷了幾根肋骨...您都不覺得痛嗎？」  
「Gaius，我今天所向無敵啊，感覺超好～」  
「...」  
Gaius無奈地轉向Merlin。  
「不能再這樣下去了...你...你到底做了沒？」  
「我做了啊！就沒用啊！」  
Merlin沮喪又失望。  
「...那我們得另外想想辦法...或者...去問問可能知道解答的人」  
「...」  
Merlin心裡大概有了譜，雖然他很不願意去那陰森的地下洞穴，  
但是現在似乎也別無選擇。

 

Merlin匆匆地離開帳篷，回到城堡的時候，碰到了剛好也回城堡的Morgana。  
「Merlin！來得正好，我有話要問你～」  
「可是my Lady...我真的有急事」  
「...你過來一下～」  
Morgana拽過Merlin到她的房間。  
「Arthur到底是怎麼回事？」  
「...他中了愛情魔藥，恐怕Lady Vivian也是...雖然沒有證據...但應該是King Alined 的詭計」  
「King Alined！哼～那個滿肚子黑水的老頭子，還老是色瞇瞇的看著我～有解藥嗎？」  
「...」  
「Merlin～都這個時候了，你還要瞞著我嗎？」  
「真愛之吻」  
「真什麼？我那個白癡弟弟？真愛？慘了...等等...你試過了嗎？」  
「...」  
Merlin點點頭。  
「沒效？怎麼可能！若說到他有愛過誰，肯定就是你了啊～」  
「我...我...就沒有用...所以我...得去想別的辦法，Morgana我真的必須走了」  
「Merlin？」  
「抱歉～我回頭再跟你詳細解釋吧」  
「...奇怪...這不可能啊...」  
Alpha對Omega的愛是很直接又執著的，以他對Arthur的了解，  
那小子肯定是愛上Merlin了啊...對他的Omega信息素如此著迷...  
嗯？等等...難道關鍵在信息素？

[](http://i.imgur.com/DAkfL65.jpg)

Merlin舉著火把，到地下洞穴去呼喚巨龍— Kilgharrah  
Merlin把事情大致解釋了一遍...  
「所以，還有其他辦法嗎？」  
「哈哈哈～小巫師，愛是最強大的魔法，令其他魔法皆無計可施」  
「Arthur沒救了嗎？一定有辦法對吧！」  
「想必你已經知道，唯有真愛之吻能解」  
「我不知道Arthur的真愛是誰！我甚至不知道他是否有真愛～」  
「哈哈哈，小巫師...我想你知道，你就是問題的解答啊，你就是他硬幣的另一面，Arthur的命運～我不是一直這麼說的嗎？」  
「...我...反正我不是！」  
「...小巫師，你是個Omega，你必須使用Omega的方式去吸引你的Alpha」  
「...我不明白」  
「真愛之吻的同時，因為Arthur是個強大的Alpha，  
他必須跟相應的Omega信息素結合才能真正解除魔咒」  
「...Omega信息素...」  
這意味著...他必須要在Camelot裡曝露他的Omega的身分。  
「你必須救Arthur，否則Camelot將會陷入危機，魔法的王國也無法重現」  
「好吧，我知道了」

 

Merlin當晚輾轉反側...始終想不出完美解決的辦法，  
如果被發現了Omega的身分，他可能就會被趕出Camelot，失去陪在Arthur身邊的機會；  
但如果他不試，Arthur可能會死。

一夜無眠，翌日早晨，Arthur要開始與King Olaf的第二場決鬥。

沒有猶豫的時間了！再這樣下去～Arthur會死的！  
Arthur被流星錘多次打中腹部、肩腰...  
Merlin急得不得了，沒細想太多，用了小魔法讓沙漏快點漏光，  
闖進Arthur帳棚裡的時候，Merlin身上已經帶有淡淡的Omega信息素的味道。

「Gaius...幫我一個忙，別讓其他人進來好嗎？」  
「...Merlin～你找到解藥了嗎？」  
「算吧...我想我應該試試」  
「Lady Morgana！」  
「Merlin...我聞到你的味道了...放心吧，我會跟Gaius一起幫你把風的」  
Morgana的Alpha信息素剛好能蓋過Merlin淡淡的味道，而不至於讓人起疑。  
「謝謝你，Morgana，我欠你一次」  
「別這麼說Merlin，欠我的人是Arthur～相信我，我會跟他要回來的」

 

Merlin走進帳篷的更裡面...走近Arthur身邊。  
「啊～Merlin，我覺得我今天運氣超級好～應該快要贏了～然後我就能跟Lady Vivian...」  
「就知道Lady Vivian你這個dollophead!!!」  
Merlin水汪汪的眼睛盯著Arthur，梔子花又帶點曼陀羅花味道的信息素開始散出...  
當然，還帶了點被標記的...Alpha的味道。  
「你忘記了嗎？」  
Merlin露出自己腺體的位置...靠近著Arthur。  
「我...Merlin？」  
明顯的，Arthur開始動搖。  
「你是我的Alpha啊」  
他不想要Lady Vivian或是其他人奪走，他想要Arthur屬於他，  
他不知道這是不是信息素作祟，還是命運的主宰，  
這都不重要...他只要Arthur活下去。  
「...Arthur...」  
Merlin散發著漸漸濃郁的味道，然後吻上了Arthur的唇，  
輕輕地...纏綿地輾轉輕吻，然後...Arthur開始加深了這個吻...  
「唔唔...嗯～」  
舌頭被掠奪，Alpha的信息素開始強力地干擾著Omega，  
一吻畢，Merlin有些目眩神迷的倒在Arthur肩上喘息。  
「...哇啊...身體好痛...我在幹嘛？」  
「你在決鬥...跟King Olaf，沒時間解釋了，你必須快點上戰場了！」  
Merlin欣喜不已，但收斂了下心神，現在有更重要的事情要做。

[](http://i.imgur.com/AFe7XIQ.jpg)

掀開帳篷，Camelot的王子上場進行戰鬥，  
最後，王子的仁慈化解了一場生死鬥，避免了King Olaf的死亡，  
同時也使和平條約依約簽訂，成為人民之間傳頌的佳話。

 

「Merlin你對我而言，並非是可有可無的僕人」  
Arthur下了戰場，默默地跟Merlin說。  
「...別再欺騙自己，也別再躲我了...」

剛剛的一吻，說明了一切，  
說明了Arthur心裡有他...即使...跟他身為Omega有絕對的關係，  
但...不是別的Omega...而是他，這還是讓Merlin的心不禁為之顫抖。

 

「...Merlin...我要標記你，讓你成為我的...讓我幫你度過發情期好嗎？」  
「Arthur...」  
「你該知道，這不是同情更不是憐憫，你需要我，正如我也需要你一般」  
湛藍色雙眸定定地看向Merlin，撼動著他的心湖，  
湖心泛起漣漪，一波波將他淹沒。


	12. Chapter 12

Camelot的日子一向都不平靜，  
Morgause的魔爪動到Lady Morgana身上。

「從現在開始，你會聽命於我，親愛的妹妹」  
Morgause其實很恨Morgana，因為Morgana是個Alpha！  
具備成為最高女祭司的資格，承接黑魔法的繼承人！  
而她，只是個Beta...就註定只能成為她的僕人...她的臣下，她不甘願！  
「把死亡帶進Camelot吧」

[](http://i.imgur.com/Qxv6OvH.jpg)

Arthur跟Merlin因為調虎離山計而被引出了Camelot，  
當他們發覺是個陷阱而連忙趕回城中，一切已經太遲。

「Arthur～他們全部都被施了魔法！陷入了沉睡狀態！」  
Merlin驚慌地察看著所有人的狀況，甚至連Gaius也是！  
「我們必須想想辦法」  
「Arthur!Merlin!」  
「Morgana!」  
「妳沒事？他們怎麼了？」  
「我不知道...我一醒來...就發現城堡寂靜無聲...我...我真的不知道發生什麼事...」  
「Morgana!妳一定知道些什麼...仔細想想！」  
「Arthur!你別激動！一定是Gaius給她的藥起了效果！所以她才沒有中魔法」  
「Gaius的藥？」  
「我想Gaius一定及時調配出了解藥...只是來不及給大家服用下去」  
「那我們最好找到那個解藥，Morgana～你留在這裡，父親就拜託妳了」  
「好...」  
Morgana用著感激的眼神看著Merlin，感謝他幫她圓了謊。

[](http://i.imgur.com/unpSE2c.jpg)

「Merlin...你真的不覺得Morgana很奇怪嗎？」  
「...或許是，但是你必須相信她，她看起來嚇壞了...  
我相信她什麼都不知道，她不會對我們說謊的...Arthur...相信我，冷靜下來」  
Merlin穩住心神，也試圖讓Arthur鎮靜下來。  
「你說的對，趕快找到解藥，讓大家恢復才是最重要的。」  
Arthur深呼吸，點了點頭。

城外，Morgause的計謀得逞，正在集結不死軍團準備進攻Camelot。

「Merlin!你過來看！是不死騎士...Gaius之前提到的傳說...是真的！」  
「...我們必須想辦法...不然Camelot就危險了！」  
「我們必須先將我父親移到安全的地方！」  
兩人急忙回到Uther所在的房間，跟Morgana一起協力將昏迷的Uther移動到更安全的房間。  
「Morgana，情勢非常危險...你跟父親一起留在這裡，我去想辦法～」  
「Arthur！我跟你一起去！」  
突然之間...Merlin覺得一陣暈眩。  
「...你也感覺到了嗎？...我們好像也開始受影響了...」  
「你們怎麼了？」  
Morgana心中的不安擴大...難道真的是因為她？  
可是...她真的什麼都不記得...  
「Morgana...你還好嗎？」  
Arthur沒有忘記關心他的姐姐，普通在這樣的情況下...是會讓人驚魂未定。  
「我沒事」  
「放心，我會保護妳的」  
「Arthur...」  
Morgana露出感激的笑容。  
「我會保護我自己跟父親，你跟Merlin放心去吧！」  
「嗯」  
「Merlin...你是個忠誠的朋友，你一定要保護好Arthur！」  
「我會的！」  
兩人離開了房間，但是仍舊沒有太多頭緒。  
「Morgause很快就會攻進來了，她見過父親...她知道他的樣子，我們必須想辦法離開。」  
「我們剛回來的廣場上有輛馬車！」  
「Merlin！這真是個好主意！你去弄那台車，我來阻擋Morgause！」  
「Arthur！」  
「嗯？」  
「要小心！」  
「放心吧」  
Alpha溫柔強大的一笑。

[](http://i.imgur.com/cCIdM60.jpg)

然而事情並不順利，Merlin才剛走下樓梯就碰到不死騎士，  
從正面下去已是不可行，必須通過廊道從側邊的樓梯下去才行。

「Arthur！」  
「Merlin計畫改變！你跟Morgana快把父親弄出去！」  
「好！Lady Morgana，麻煩您了～」  
「好！」  
然而兩人在經過廊道的時候，卻遇上了不死騎士！  
「Merlin！救我！」  
「Lady Morgana！」  
不得已！Merlin只好用了魔法...在Morgana面前！  
「Merlin？」  
Morgana驚訝於他的魔法，但Merlin也沒時間跟她解釋。  
「我們快逃～」  
「嗯！」  
整個廊道，因為Merlin使用魔法而充斥著Omega的味道，  
還好現在整個城堡的人都在沉睡狀態，所以Merlin不用擔心事跡敗露。  
「Lady Morgana...危險！」  
當正要進門的時候，突然一個不死騎士冒出！拿著劍就要砍向兩人！  
Merlin身體被向後一扯！Arthur及時救了他，然而Morgana就沒那麼幸運了...  
「啊啊啊啊！」  
正當三人都以為Morgana會被殺死的時候...不老騎士停下了動作...  
「Morgana快！」  
雖然在場的三人都很詫異，但是Arthur趕緊回神，將Morgana拉了過來，三人一起快速拖著Uther，躲進會議廳裡。

[](http://i.imgur.com/as0VRxx.jpg)

「Morgana...為什麼那個騎士不殺妳？」  
「...我真的不知道...」  
「Morgana拜託，妳必須仔細想！妳或許就是解答！」  
Arthur急得不得了。  
「...Morgana妳有沒有覺得身體有什麼異樣？冷靜下來，仔細想～」  
「...我的信息素好像不見了...完全沒有味道，只有這點不同」  
「...信息素...」  
這麼說來，即使他剛剛散發出了強烈的Omega信息素的味道，卻完全沒有感覺被Morgana的Alpha信息素影響...  
「...Morgana...妳相信我嗎？」  
「我相信你」  
「Arthur...你相信我嗎？」  
「我當然相信，但是你要做什麼？」  
「Arthur...我是巫師，我會魔法...而我現在...試圖要用魔法來拯救Camelot」  
「你...什麼？Merlin？你不是認真的...」  
Arthur以為Merlin只是說笑...然而，當他看向他無比認真的臉龐...凍住了表情。  
「...你是巫師？」  
「Arthur你可以恨我...但是，現在...拜託...相信我...」  
「Arthur，我相信Merlin」  
Morgana定定地看著兩人，堅定的點點頭。  
「好吧」

[](http://i.imgur.com/2pnctDE.jpg)

Merlin綿長的念了一段咒語，然後牽著Morgana的手...

「Morgana」

【Hierste þæt íecen sóna 】

「揭露真實的樣貌吧」

【Geriht læc me 】

Morgana突然劇烈地喘息著，口中吐出了藍色的輕煙...  
「這是怎麼回事？」  
「我想...Morgana被下咒了」  
「下咒？被誰？」  
「我猜...應該是Morgause」  
「...」  
「Morgana...妳可以跟我們說實話嗎？」  
「Arthur...我希望你不要對我另眼相看，也不要恨父親...Morgause是我同母異父的姐姐」  
「我不懂」  
「Arthur...我是你的親姐姐...同父異母的姐姐」  
「什麼？...我...」  
Arthur受到了極大的衝擊，突然覺得天旋地轉。  
「Arthur...現在重要的是，我們必須阻止Morgause」  
「她恨我、也恨Uther...所以她可能利用了我...要摧毀Camelot」  
「Morgana...我剛剛只解除了妳的魔法...但是真正的根源在Morgause身上，Camelot需要妳的幫助...」  
Merlin道出他的計畫，如何讓Morgana假裝中毒以吸引Morgause出現。  
「Merlin，你真的覺得Morgause會出現嗎？」  
Arthur問道。  
那個女人如此的狠毒...不惜利用自己的妹妹...  
「會的，Arthur...Morgana是她在這世上唯一的親人，她一定會出現的。」  
「Merlin...」  
「嗯？」  
Arthur就貼在他的身後，聞著他濃郁的Omega氣息。  
「Arthur...」  
「等這一切都結束，我一定要好好懲罰你！」  
「...你不介意我有魔法？」  
「那又怎樣？你又沒做壞事」  
「...我只為了良善的事情而用...跟為了你...」  
「...Merlin...」  
兩人正在眼神糾纏...Morgause碰的一聲！風風火火的出現了！


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一直想塑造的，洗白的Morgana，  
> 喜歡善良又正義的皇姊啊

「Morgause!!!」  
「你對她做了什麼！」  
Morgause一把推開Merlin，抱著奄奄一息的Morgana。  
「說！你對她做了什麼！」  
雙眼腥紅，Morgause失控的大喊。  
「我不會告訴你的，除非你解開魔咒」

[](http://i.imgur.com/mpjjTLN.jpg)

Merlin定定地看著Morgause，絲毫不動搖。  
「你是什麼東西！區區一個僕人！」  
「...你不解除，Morgana就會死，而你...也無法活著離開Camelot」  
Arthur握著劍，信誓旦旦的說。  
「Arthur Pendragon...你怎麼下得了手！她是你姐姐啊」  
Morgause恨不得將Arthur瞪出一個窟巄。  
「為了Camelot，我別無選擇」  
「你...好...我解除！」

【Astýre ús þanonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft. 】

Morgause吟唱出一串魔法，瞬間...不死騎士們一個個灰飛煙滅。

「現在！告訴我！」  
Morgause眼裡甚至泛著淚光。  
「Morgause...我對不起你！」  
Morgana醒來，將預先藏好的匕首刺向Morgause的腹部。  
「啊！！！Morgana...妳！」  
Morgause吃驚之餘，腹部的血流如注。  
「對不起，可是我已經選邊站了，我要留在Camelot～Uther是我父親」  
Morgana拿著匕首的雙手在顫抖...淚眼望著Morgause。  
「我不會原諒你們的！所有的一切！我一定會毀了Camelot！」  
瞬間，Morgause施展魔法消失，Morgana倒坐在地，Uther也緩緩轉醒。  
「你做得很好～」  
Arthur過去攙扶他姐姐。  
「父親，Morgana救了Camelot...」  
「不...是Merlin...Merlin呢？」  
「...我讓他先離開了」  
充滿著Omega氣息的Merlin，在大家都甦醒的Camelot城裡，非常不妙，  
Arthur剛剛趁著一陣混亂，就示意Merlin快點離開。  
「Morgana！」  
「父親～」  
父女兩人相擁。

 

待Arthur將後續狀況處理完畢，也檢視過各個騎士的狀況後，  
他終於有空到Gaius的房間去尋找Merlin。

 

今天也真是有夠受的一天了...  
知道Morgana身世的真相...  
Merlin...Merlin終於跟自己坦承他會魔法！  
若不是面臨這個重大危機，他還要騙自己多久？？？  
還有多少謊言？  
他一定要好好質問他！那個狡猾的僕人！

「Arthur～」  
「Gwen？」  
「Morgana...她想要跟你說說話」  
「...好～我這就去」

Arthur推開Morgana房間的門。

「Arthur」  
「我來是想跟妳說，妳累了，今天該好好休息」  
「Arthur，幫我跟Merlin說謝謝」  
「...我會的」  
「不要怪父親...也不要怪Merlin」  
「...這個問題，我會找時間跟父親詢問...至於Merlin...」  
「Arthur，我們都清楚...他是特別的」  
「...我不能忍受欺騙」  
「那是因為他別無選擇！你不明白嗎？他如果要留在你身邊，那是他唯一的選擇！」  
「他可以依賴我！我...我難道會因為他是Omega或是個巫師就另眼相看嗎？」  
「...Arthur...你我都知道，他不想讓你陷入兩難」  
「...Morgana，我不想跟你爭執」  
「不要傷害他，是他救了Camelot」  
「我知道」  
「還有...Arthur，謝謝你」  
「你是我姐姐」  
「嗯，晚安」

[](http://i.imgur.com/CipFHrT.jpg)

Merlin，這是我唯一能為你做的，  
接下來，就看Arthur想不想得開了。

Morgana輕輕闔上雙眼，為她也珍惜的Omega祈禱。

Arthur推開門的時候，Merlin正清洗完畢，坐在床邊。  
「你知道我會來吧」  
「我在等你」  
「我讓Gaius出去了」  
「...」  
「Merlin...你還有什麼事瞞著我？」  
「...沒有了」

[](http://i.imgur.com/LpRpGG3.jpg)

「你是個巫師？」  
「...我天生就會魔法」  
「...為什麼不說」  
「...Uther會殺了我的，Gaius也覺得我不能說」  
「我會保護你，你為什麼不相信我！」  
「我相信你啊...但...我是...我是異類啊」  
「你害人了嗎？」  
「不！當然沒有！」  
「那你有什麼好怕的？」  
Arthur的手，不自禁地撫上Merlin的臉龐。  
「我...怕你不會諒解我...怕讓你陷入困境...我不想讓你為難」  
「我說過，我要標記你...如果你成為我的Omega...那就不為難」  
「你要怎麼跟Uther說？」  
「...他不會發現的」  
「Arthur...」  
「只要我標記你，你的信息素就會被控制吧？」  
「...嗯...之前會突然很濃郁，是因為我使用了魔法」  
「原來...是因為發情期快到來的關係？」  
「好像是的，魔法會加遽信息素的分泌，Gaius說...只要跟Alpha結合...就能獲得控制」  
「如果我沒發現你會魔法，你是不是就不打算告訴我這些？」  
「...嗯」  
Merlin心虛的點點頭。  
「你這該死的僕人！」  
怒氣往上冒，Arthur一把推倒Merlin在他又破又舊的小床上。  
「果然還是得懲罰你才行」

 

「說！你是不是找過別的Alpha？」  
「我沒有...啊...」  
Merlin在Arthur身下扭動著...想躲避他的碰觸。  
「該死，只有我能碰你！」  
強大的Alpha信息素逸散，醺的Merlin陣陣暈眩。  
「Arthur...唔嗯...」  
雖然因為剛才服用了抑制劑，所以沒有Omega信息素分泌，  
但是身體還是奇妙的出現了慾望。  
「...你沒有味道」  
「嗯，我剛剛才服用抑制劑」  
「...」  
Arthur嗅了嗅，是純淨的、身體原本的味道，  
即使沒有信息素當媒介，他仍想要他。  
「...Merlin...」  
Arthur開始脫著Merlin的衣服。  
「唔？不...不行...」  
「我想要」  
「哈？不行！」  
「你不想要被我標記？」  
Arthur舔著他的脖子。  
「也不是...」  
「那是什麼？你不喜歡我？」  
「我...不...沒有」  
「沒有是怎樣？」  
Arthur突然發現調戲他的僕人很好玩，看著Merlin在他懷裡滿臉通紅，有趣又優越。  
「我沒有不喜歡你」  
「那是怎樣？」  
Arthur拉起Merlin的手...一根一根吮吸著他的手指。  
「Arthur!!!」  
想要抽回，又被拉的死緊。  
「Merlin」  
「...不...不要在這裡」  
撇過頭，最終是沉淪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於讓Arthur和Merlin心心相印！(有嗎？  
> 將要迎來初次沒有因為信息素而開始的歡愛～  
> 果然還是要先心靈相通才行啊:)  
> \-----------------------------------  
> 修改分隔線。
> 
> 哈哈哈果然隔太久寫，故事都會忘記，  
> 才發現有大bug，原來Arthur早在Freya那個時候就知道小梅會魔法了欸！  
> 所以將這章劇情稍做更動，讓整體故事邏輯合理化XD


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 終於迎來的第一次的相愛！  
> 然而Camelot卻再次深陷危機？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背後注意報！  
> 插圖涉及性愛場景，請自行斟酌！  
> 渣P請見諒...我盡力了orz

「Arthur...Arthur...」  
兩人回到Arthur的房間，Merlin一把就被Arthur丟到他的大床上。  
「...你不驚訝嗎？我是個巫師」  
「你不是說天生如此？」  
「嗯」  
「那你就是你，我有什麼好驚訝」  
「...」  
Merlin沒想過Arthur會如此自然的接受，頓時有點感動。  
「何況我最氣的，是你騙我，而不是你是什麼樣的人，Omega也好，巫師也罷...只要你是Merlin...」  
心裡的悸動早已騙不了人，從之前的真愛之吻，他就清清楚楚的明白，而藉著個機會，他也要逼著Merlin攤牌。  
「Merlin，我要你」  
「Arthur」  
然而Merlin還在猶豫，撇開信息素的依賴，他心裡還有不安跟疑惑，他是否真的要跟Arthur開始這種見不得光的關係？  
只因為一時的歡愉？雖然這的確能解決他的困境，讓他留在Camelot，守在Arthur身邊。  
「你真的確定嗎？我只是個僕人」  
「...等我成為國王，我會讓你得到應有的位置」  
這是他所能做的，最好的承諾。

[](http://i.imgur.com/mrbyMOQ.jpg)

「嗯...啊...」  
Arthur輕輕地吻過Merlin的鎖骨，褪去他的粗布衣，雙手毫不客氣地搓揉著他的身子。  
「嗯...呀...」  
沒有信息素干擾，意識非常清晰的情況下，加倍的羞恥。  
「Merlin」  
情話什麼...那是說不出口的，只能用身體來深刻的表達，他心裡的需求跟渴望。  
「Arthur」  
「我想要你屬於我，只屬於我，無論是朋友、僕人、巫師...所有的身分，我要你只看著我」  
自大又驕傲，命令式的口氣，可是Merlin明白，這是Arthur所能說的...最好的情話。  
「Arthur...我還沒到發情期...所以..還無法正式標記」  
「我知道」  
「...我願意...與你共度發情期，讓你成為我的Alpha」  
這是他願意用生命、用一切守護的男人；那麼即使雙手奉上他的真情，又有何懼？  
他早已不可能再愛上任何人。  
「Arthur...Arthur...」  
翻雲覆雨中，Alpha深深地進入了他...碩大的慾望毫無保留的侵蝕著。  
「啊...啊～慢點...嗯...」  
帶著鼻音的哀求軟哼...第一次的痛楚...  
「你好熱..好緊...」  
金髮的Alpha帥氣的臉龐跟溫熱的呼吸就在咫尺，如同夢境般的場景，  
然而身下的鈍痛不斷提醒，這不是夢。  
「Arthur...嗯～啊...我愛你」  
「！」  
Alpha即使在慾望中也瞬間清醒。  
「你說什麼？」  
「我...我愛你」  
淚眼婆娑地說出了告白，藍灰色的瞳孔珠光閃爍。  
「...Merlin...」  
然而Alpha只能更傾情的給予，因為他知道，他無法給出承諾。  
「啊！啊～」  
架高了黑髮Omega的雙腿，激烈的衝擊讓床榻大力震動。  
「呃～嗯！啊～」  
很快地，Arthur在Merlin體內達到了高潮，牙齒也狠狠地在他頸後的細嫩處再度印下標記。  
「呀啊～」  
Omega也在同時迸射了甜膩的慾望...身心都被狂肆掠奪。

[](http://i.imgur.com/AL13Bwg.jpg)

雲雨之後，Alpha輕輕攬著他的Omega。  
「現在我無法給你更多，我很抱歉」  
「我懂」  
「但是我需要你，Merlin；你是我的唯一」  
「我已無憾」  
他永遠都知道，Camelot才會是Arthur的第一優先；  
而且Arthur不會違背Uther的期望，他們...不會有結果。  
「留在我身邊」  
「我永遠會陪著你，Sire」  
「...睡吧」

 

翌日，Uther頒發了緊急命令，巨龍被Morgause釋放了，  
Camelot陷入危機，城裡城外，一片火海。


	15. Chapter 15

巨龍肆虐Camelot，唯一的解決辦法，就是去尋找馴龍者—Balinor，  
而這任務責無旁貸的落到了Arthur身上。

「那個馴龍者是誰？」  
「Uther 認為這種馴龍的能力太接近魔法，所以他驅逐了他們」  
「那你怎麼會知道Balinor？」  
「我幫助他逃跑的」  
「喔...Gaius」  
Merlin可以想見，當這個待他如父的人年輕的時候，會是多麼勇敢的宮廷藥師。  
「...你從未聽你母親提過這個人嗎？」  
「我？Balinor？為什麼這麼問？」  
「Merlin，我答應過你母親，我絕對不會提起這個秘密...」  
「...」  
Merlin疑惑的看著Gaius，沒有任何預警，接下來的話是多麼地令他震驚。  
「我待你如親生，但你畢竟不是...你要去尋找的這個男人...是你父親」  
「...我父親？...他是個馴龍者？為什麼沒有人告訴過我！我有權利知道！」  
「我們只是想保護你」

[](http://i.imgur.com/8MJArRI.jpg)

帶著重重心結，新的秘密...與Arthur踏上旅程，  
而Merlin必須再度瞞著他心愛的男人，關於這一切。

晚上，兩人下榻旅館。

「別裝了Merlin，我知道你在偷看我」  
「我沒有」  
「你有什麼話要說嗎？」  
「你的傷...真的沒事嗎？」  
「你要過來親自檢查嗎？」  
「...」  
Merlin靜靜地走過去，掀開繃帶...其下是怵目驚心的抓痕。  
「Arthur...」  
Merlin抬起手，正想要用魔法幫他治療。  
「別～」  
Arthur抓住他的手。  
「這點傷，不礙事的」  
「...可是」  
「即使你會魔法，不需要使用的時候，還是盡量不用吧」  
「為什麼？」  
Merlin有點疑惑，一般而言...不是都會對他使喚來使喚去的嗎？  
「任何東西都不是無償的，如此頻繁的使用，對你身體肯定也不好」  
「...Arthur...」  
Merlin有些感動。  
「對你，我沒有關係...」  
滿腔的感動跟情意，只能如此敘述跟表達。  
「...我比較傾向你用另外一種方式付出...」  
Arthur一把攬過他，親密地將Merlin壓在身下。  
「...Arthur...」  
已經初嘗情事，動情的很快...Omega不再對他的Alpha有任何抗拒。

「啊～Arthur...」  
吃痛的承受著Alpha的撞擊，Merlin輕輕顫抖著。  
「我知道我是王子，所以我們不會有結果，但即使如此...我仍不想放開手，你懂嗎？」  
Arthur有些激動，肩頭的傷口又開始滲血。  
「啊...嗯...我願意...啊～即使這樣...我也願意」  
分不清是心痛還是什麼，Merlin這晚哭的很兇...直到眼皮都有點輕微紅腫。

[](http://i.imgur.com/CXV5Xal.jpg)

翌日，兩人再度踏上旅途...然而進入森林之後，  
Arthur最終是因為傷口發炎導致高燒而昏迷。

「Arthur？」  
發燒的很厲害，Merlin用了點草藥讓Arthur暫時服下，  
他們也快到目的地了，Camelot的存亡在即，Merlin決定先找到Balinor。  
「Arthur我們快到洞穴了」

到達山裡的深處，Merlin也顧不得太多，立刻到洞穴裡尋找Balinor。

「你是什麼人？」  
一個蓄著鬍子草莽的男子從身後架住Merlin。  
「我...我只是旅人，我朋友受傷了」  
「受傷？」  
「他現在昏迷不醒」  
「帶他進來」

他是Balinor嗎？是自己的父親嗎？  
Merlin的心裡砰砰跳。

[](http://i.imgur.com/6LtDBVE.jpg)

「他沒事了」  
草莽男子在幫Arthur上完膏藥之後，施了一小段咒語，讓Arthur回復更快。  
「...謝謝你」  
「...說吧...你們到底來這裡幹什麼？」  
「其實我們在找馴龍者」  
「...他叫什麼名字？」  
男子指著昏迷中的Arthur問Merlin。  
「他叫Lacelot...是個騎士！」  
「你別騙我了！他的名字是Arthur Pendragon！他是Uther的兒子！」  
「巨龍逃脫了，Camelot陷入一片火海，如果你不幫我們...大家都會死」  
「我為什麼要幫？Uther殺死了我所有的親人！還將我逼入絕境！」  
「可是Camelot的人民是無辜的啊！」  
「難道我的族人們就不無辜了嗎？」  
「...後來你去哪裡了？」  
「Eldor...我在那裡有了生活、有了心愛的女人...但是Uther追捕我到天涯海角...他逼著我必須放棄這一切...」  
他是他爸爸！Merlin幾乎就要吐出，＂我是你兒子啊！＂這句話，但最終還是忍住。  
「如果Camelot有你的親人呢？」  
「...Merlin...」  
昏迷中的Arthur突然發出囈語，阻斷了Merlin的話。  
「...性事會讓受傷加劇，傷好之前最好避免」  
Balinor留下這段話之後，默默走遠。  
Merlin有些臉紅，然後走到Arthur旁邊...輕輕地用布幫他擦汗。  
「我在這」

 

翌日。

 

「你們該走了，我不會幫Uther」  
「你沒有同情心嗎!」  
Arthur生氣的說。  
「你才該問問你父親這個問題！」  
「你也沒比他好多少！」  
Merlin也生氣了，他以為...他爸爸會是更加地...仁慈寬容，起碼會以人民的性命為優先考量。  
「Gaius說過，馴龍者擁有高貴的情操，我以為...」  
「Gaius？他是個好人」  
「他是，我以為...你也會跟他一樣」  
「Merlin!!!」  
Arthur在另一端大喊。

兩人最終還是離開了，而在路上，Merlin異常靜默。

「你怎麼回事？從見了Balinor之後，你就一副古怪」  
「...沒事啦」  
「不要裝神祕，快點告訴我」  
「Arthur...」  
「噓！有人來了！」  
Arthur拿起劍，蓄勢待發。  
「小心點！孩子們」  
「Balinor!!!」  
「所以你願意跟我們回Camelot了嗎？」  
「你說的沒錯，Camelot裡面有人曾經幫過我，我不能袖手旁觀」  
「...」  
Merlin很欣喜，這才是他想像中的父親啊

[](http://i.imgur.com/lFwe7GN.jpg)

在Merlin跟Balinor獨處的時候，Merlin決定要跟Balinor坦白。  
「你曾提到過Eldor，我在那裡長大」  
「喔？真的？」  
這番話引起了Balinor的注意。  
「你提過了一個女人，Hunith...她是我母親」  
「她結婚了」  
「她從來沒有結婚...我是你兒子」  
「...」  
Balinor不可置信地盯著Merlin，  
而Merlin眼中泛著激動的淚光。  
「但我們不能跟Arthur說實話，起碼現在不能...」  
Arthur已經夠為難了。

 

夜晚，Merlin捨不得睡，把握著跟他父親談心的時間。  
「你為什麼從來不曾回Eldor」  
「那太危險了，我不能讓Hunith承受這些，但那時候，我不知道她懷孕了」  
「我們可以跟你一起走」  
「流亡天涯？」  
「我們會很幸福的，只要跟你在一起」  
「...」  
「等這一切結束，我會帶你回Eldor」  
「...你跟你媽媽真的很像，又善良...又堅強」  
「你提到馴龍者...你是怎麼成為馴龍者的？」  
「你不是成為，這是一種天賦，由父傳子...Merlin...你是個Omega嗎？」  
「...我是，我還有魔法...我本來不懂為什麼，現在看到你...我懂了，  
這是天賦，是我們相連的證明。」  
「馴龍者極少有Omega，你一定是特別的...你還沒有迎來發情期吧？」  
「...呃...嗯...」  
「馴龍者，唯有從父親那裏繼承能力後，才會進入發情期」  
「...所以...如果我沒有獲得馭龍的技巧，可能一輩子都無法生育？」  
「嗯。不過，我會教你的，不用擔心。你...和Arthur...」  
「...他是我很重要的人」  
「我知道，你身上有他的信息素味道。」  
「你不責怪我嗎？他是Uther的兒子」  
「兒子，我沒有盡過一天父親的責任，我沒有資格說三道四。  
何況，我看得出來，他對你很好...我相信你母親也不會反對的」  
「是啊，媽媽很喜歡他」  
「...兒子，你一定要保護好自己，他畢竟是王儲...會有很多艱難的決定」  
「我知道」  
「我希望你要幸福」  
「嗯，爸爸...我們要一起幸福」  
「...睡吧」

[](http://i.imgur.com/2Mdu4jX.jpg)

然而隔日，在一陣與劫匪的打鬥途中，Merlin失去了他的父親。


	16. Chapter 16

Merlin強忍住淚水，抱著Balinor已然冰冷的身體。

「嗚...」  
對不起...對不起...  
如果我沒有來找你就好了！如果我沒有強迫你跟我回Camelot，你還能好好活著！  
「Merlin」  
Arthur看到了Merlin的淚水，可是他們沒有時間了，  
所以並沒有多說什麼，只是帶上沮喪哀傷的人兒，快馬加鞭回到Camelot。

回到Camelot，Arthur稟告了這項噩耗，  
Merlin對上Gaius的眼神，悲傷的點點頭。

 

「他臨終之前，交給了我馴龍者的技巧，我沒能救他...Gaius...」  
「Merlin，那不是你的錯，現在，只有你才能救Camelot，你現在是馴龍者了！」  
Gaius依舊慈愛的安慰著Merlin。

[](http://i.imgur.com/lp2a5J9.jpg)

Arthur想當然爾，必須要去面對這場背水一戰，  
Merlin不打算阻止他，因為他要跟他一起共進退。

[](http://i.imgur.com/gNNtfcs.jpg)

「你一定要小心，不要逞強」  
「Yes Sire」  
「我不是在開玩笑！認真一點！」  
「我知道...Merlin...」  
「嗯？」  
「如果我沒能活著回來，你不要為我哭泣」  
Arthur手撫上Merlin依舊有些紅腫的眼睛。  
「我看到你哭了，Balinor死的時候...你不跟我說實話嗎？我都要死了」  
「你才不會死！...Balinor...是我爸爸」  
「什麼！？你現在才告訴我這麼重要的事情！」  
「我不想讓事情複雜化，特別Uther還想要他的命」  
「Merlin！」  
「我打算要告訴你的！只是還不是時候...」  
「所以我看著我愛人的父親死去，束手無策，太好了」  
「Arthur...不是你，是我」  
「Merlin，你不要自己承受這些，那不是你的錯」  
「Arthur，我繼承了馴龍者的能力，但我還不清楚，我是否真的能操控...所以...」  
「想都別想，那隻龍是我的」  
「...你一定要小心」  
「你才是，我的Omega」

[](http://i.imgur.com/hcGLrbK.jpg)

沒有明天的戰役即將展開，  
騎士們一同隨著Arthur與Merlin出征。

夜晚，軍隊們聚集在森林深處的平原準備應戰。

「準備！！！現在！！！」  
騎士們團團圍住巨龍，準備開始攻擊，  
然而一團火球從巨龍口中噴出，瞬間將所有生靈化為焦土。  
「Arthur！」  
Merlin焦急萬分，尋找著Arthur的身影，他一定要保護他！

Arthur執起長矛奮力朝著巨龍的腹部攻擊，雖然刺中了目標，  
但是巨龍的皮厚如盔甲，根本損傷不大。

「年輕的Pendragon啊，你也太小看我了」  
巨龍嘲笑了一下，用著巨大的爪子，將Arthur打暈了過去。  
「現在，只剩你跟我了，小巫師」  
「你為什麼要這麼做！」  
「這是Uther欠我的，他要付出代價！ 」  
「你不是告訴我，要讓魔法重臨世界，必須要讓Arthur成為國王嗎！」  
「所以我沒有殺他，他只是暈了過去」  
「那Camelot無辜的人民呢？」  
「那我無辜的同類呢！？小巫師...別再說廢話了，我不想殺你」  
「...那麼你也讓我別無選擇」

 

Merlin輕輕閉上眼，腦海中傳來Balinor的聲音...

『當你以同類的身分跟他說話，血濃於水的羈絆會讓他無法違背你的命令』

【Dragorn. Non didlkai. Kari miss, epsipass imalla krat.  
Katostar abore ceriss. Katicur. Me ta sentende divoless. Kar… krisass 】

巨龍停止了攻擊，Merlin身為馴龍者的能力完全覺醒了！  
血液中彷彿有熱流竄過，自然而然地將那股魔力轉化成語言。

[](http://i.imgur.com/8pyOGLB.jpg)

「Merlin，即使我罪大惡極，也別讓我們高貴的族類滅絕」  
「你走吧！你不准再來傷害Camelot！我已經夠寬容了！」  
「小巫師，我不會忘記你的恩情，我很確定...我們的命運必定再度交織」  
巨龍展翅離去。

 

「Arthur～」  
「喔...嗯...」  
Arthur撫著頭，轉醒。  
「龍呢？」  
「他走了，你給了他致命一擊～」  
「那你的馴龍者能力呢？」  
「...看來我還沒學到家」  
「...你最好不要騙我」  
「我什麼時候...」  
Arthur瞪了他一眼。  
「好吧，我保證之後都不再騙你了，我們回去吧～」  
Merlin終於是露出了美麗的笑容，一切陰霾都將過去。

[](http://i.imgur.com/irxD7o4.jpg)

夜已經很深很深，Merlin燒著熱水，準備幫他的王子洗去一身髒汙。

「...你不跟我一起洗嗎？」  
Arthur拉著Merlin纖細的手腕，說道。  
「...你胡說什麼～」  
「...我沒有胡說」  
Arthur更進一步，扯開Merlin的圍巾。  
「Arthur...你有傷」  
「所以？」  
「...起碼讓我把你的傷治好」  
「好吧」  
Arthur暫時放過了他的小巫師。

沐浴完畢後，Arthur赤裸著上身坐在他的大床上。  
「...龍爪子抓得很深...我得用藥草搭配魔法幫你治療」  
「嗯」  
「...是魔法...你不擔心？」  
「你是Merlin，我有什麼好擔心？」  
「...對，我只會在你的湯裡加料而已」  
「你最好別再這麼做」  
Arthur輕笑。  
「...我要開始了」  
「嗯」

輕輕地吟唱著咒語，伴隨著淡淡的Omega信息素的味道，啊...因為施了魔法的關係吧...  
接著突然一陣睡意襲來...Arthur立刻不支倒向大床。

「對不起，但你真的該好好休息」  
Merlin帶著一點歉意，輕輕地吻著Arthur的額頭。  
「...別走...」  
半夢半醒，像是囈語...Arthur拉著Merlin的衣角。  
「...好，不走」  
Merlin猶豫了半天，決定將自己洗乾淨後，一起躺在那張大床上，  
窩進他Alpha的懷抱裡，共享著甜蜜的一晚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章終於要迎來發情期了！喔耶！


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在發情期徹底相愛的兩人，究竟心裡是如何轉折呢？

翌日，Merlin在一陣高熱中醒來，  
全身滲出一層薄汗，他在Arthur的大床上，而床的主人不知去向，  
Merlin猜想，大概是去忙重建的事了，  
畢竟是個王儲，還是肩負很多責任的。

「...喔...唔...」  
身體難受的要命，又有點想吐...他是病了嗎？  
搖搖晃晃地起身...但是沒走兩步，就昏倒在地板上。

 

Arthur結束了簡單的晨練，又到市街上去晃了兩圈察看損害情況後，  
才再度返回房裡，估計他愛睡的小僕人，應該要醒了吧？

「Merlin？」  
走進屋裡，一轉身...  
「Merlin!!!」  
連忙過去扶著倒在地上的Merlin，Arthur趕緊察看他的身體。  
「好燙！Merlin...」  
難道是發燒了？  
「你等我...我去找Gaius來」  
一刻也沒耽擱，Arthur立刻跑去找宮廷藥師。

Gaius跟Arthur一起將不醒人事的Merlin扶回他的小房間，以便治療，  
在經過仔細察看，跟簡單採血化驗後...Gaius起身。

「Sire...恐怕Merlin是到發情期了」  
「什麼？可是...他沒有味道啊」  
Merlin的信息素是梔子花跟曼陀羅的味道...可是現在一點徵兆也沒有。  
「Sire...我想你應該知道，Merlin是相當特別的...他的成年情況或許跟一般Omega不相同，  
不過我敢肯定，要不了多久...整個Camelot的人都會知道他是Omega，屆時他的立場將會十分危險。」  
「你說的對，我們得把他弄出Camelot...」  
「Sire...Camelot西南有個廢棄的城堡，那裏人煙稀少，我先過去整理，這幾天就請您委屈一點，跟Merlin在那裏度過吧」  
「我會帶幾個信得過的騎士，讓他們守在周邊」  
「那自然是再好不過了」  
「可否請您先安排輛馬車，我順便帶Merlin過去，趁他的信息素還很弱，比較不容易引起注意」  
「嗯，沒問題...若還有什麼需要，你儘管說，我...得先知會父親一聲...說...我得去視察西南那邊的災情...我晚一點才跟你會合」  
「謝謝Sire」  
「...Gaius，好好照顧他」  
Gaius彎身作揖，便轉身離去。

[](http://i.imgur.com/320viwE.jpg)

當Arthur黃昏風塵僕僕趕到的時候，他已經能聞到溢散的信息素味道。

轉頭跟Leon交代。  
「你們就守在這裡，如果沒有急事，不要靠近」  
「是的Sire」  
Leon是忠心的騎士，若Arthur沒有多說，他也不會多問。  
「謝謝」  
「這是我該做的，Sire」

 

「Merlin？」  
Alpha三步併做兩步地衝上閣樓的房間，  
Gaius將原本廢棄的房間整理得挺舒適，  
旁邊還準備了熱水...可見藥師剛離開沒多久。  
「嗚...嗯...」  
「...」  
Arthur坐到Merlin身邊，觀察著他的表情，  
大手輕撫著他汗濕的臉龐。  
「Arthur？」  
或許是因為感受到Alpha的氣息，Merlin終於轉醒。  
「...你發情了，所以，我們暫時離開了Camelot」  
「我...咳咳...」  
「我先清理下身體，等會就來陪你」

不知道是不是脆弱的Omega引起了Alpha的保護欲，  
Arthur這晚特別的溫柔，輕聲輕語，耐心十足。

淨身完畢後，Arthur注意到桌上留了張紙條。

【Sire，請記得您和Merlin都要適時補充體力及水分，我明天會再帶補給品來】  
一些食物跟水擺在紙條的旁邊，還有一小瓶的藥水上面標示著【營養補充液 Omega用】

[](http://i.imgur.com/KfIWM2N.jpg)

「嗚～嗯...」  
Merlin的味道越來越濃郁，Arthur也開始情動。  
「...Merlin」  
Arthur上了床，才發現棉被底下的Merlin早已未著寸縷。  
「Arthur...我好熱...」  
扭蹭著棉被，Merlin有些意識不清。  
「你好香」  
Arthur有些難耐，吻住了Merlin香豔的唇，貪婪的吸吮著。

「唔...嗯...」  
接吻中，大手將Merlin赤裸的身體順帶摸了個遍。  
「唔...熱...Arthur...嗯...」  
跟以往的歡愛不同，兩個人都有種莫名的火焰在體內燃燒。  
「你濕了」  
Arthur毫不費力的搜索著Merlin最私密的地方，指尖也毫不客氣地戳入試探。  
「好濕」  
「...嗚...我不知道...為什麼...嗚...」  
「你只是發情了，沒什麼奇怪的」  
「...好可怕」  
異樣的生理反應，讓他一點也不像自己，情緒也很脆弱，一直想哭。  
「別怕，交給我，我不會傷害你的」

人都說Alpha跟Omega是天生註定要在一起，  
他們的信息素完美的結合互補，  
Merlin原本不信，但現在，他的精神狀態居然因為Alpha的一句話而穩定，  
他因為能依偎在Arthur身邊，感受他強力的心臟跳動而感到歸屬。

 

「Arthur...」  
Merlin似乎放開了點，回摟著Arthur...並輕吻著他的頸項。  
「我說過，我要標記你，讓你徹底成為我的，我是認真的」  
「...那麼，就拿去吧，讓我完全屬於你」  
感覺到自己模糊了雙眼，這個他用了全部力氣去守護的人，  
如果他要被誰佔有，那一定得是Arthur，即使他們沒有未來，也無悔。  
「Merlin！」  
Alpha再度狂肆的吻住了Omega，帶出了原始的激情跟渴望，  
兩人的信息素濃度不斷飆升，空間裡充滿了曖昧的情慾氣息。

 

發情期的Omega，後穴十分柔軟，比他們之前歡愛過的任何一次都要更加誘人。  
「Merlin...」  
Alpha也快管不住自己的身體，慾望如浪潮般席捲而來，尤其當他面對如此魅惑的Omega。  
「進來...快點...」  
Merlin細細地嗚咽著...搖晃著腦袋，像在強忍著什麼。  
「Merlin...」  
金髮的Alpha再也無法忍耐，扶著他的硬挺，長驅直入。  
「啊啊啊！」  
密穴輕易地就接受了Arthur的性器，並渴求的攀附吮吸。  
「啊～嗯...啊...」  
Arthur根本沒有停頓，立刻就開始操弄著身下的人兒。  
「啊...嗯...」  
Alpha緊扣著他的腰身，將他的腿彎曲到極致，密密地刮搔過他每一寸稚嫩的內壁。  
「不...啊！」  
Merlin幾乎無法說出完整個話語，只是不斷喊叫...  
「會痛嗎？」  
拉著Merlin的手，輕輕地親吻，然後含住他的指頭...  
「不會...啊...好奇怪...裡面...好熱...」  
然後...飢渴...好像怎樣被侵犯都不夠，這種可怕的情慾，還是第一次。  
「我會讓你舒服的，就像你帶給我的一樣」  
Merlin迷濛的看著身上的男人，是他沒見過的樣子，純粹的野性...危險又強大的Alpha。

或許Alpha也透過跟Omega真正的結合，而達到真正意義的成熟。

「讓你什麼都無法想，只能想著我」  
「啊～」  
Arthur壓下身，更用力地戳弄著Merlin，並且濃烈地與他接吻。  
「唔...嗯...」  
Merlin的手摟著他，腰肢不自主擺動著，更柔順地接納著他，  
濕潤的體液不斷從交合處滴落...艷紅的小口吞吐著Alpha的巨大。  
「呃...啊...」  
一陣顫慄讓Merlin僵硬了一下。  
「怎麼了？」  
「我...」  
Merlin有點愕然，說不出話。  
「這裡？」  
用力地往深處的裂縫撞了一下。  
「啊啊啊啊！不！」  
難以言喻的快感讓Merlin驚慌不已。  
「這是...Omega生殖腔的入口，只有發情期才會張開，舒服嗎？」  
「...不...啊...」  
「...放心，我不會進去，只在外面」  
但僅僅是在入口處又戳又弄，就足以讓Merlin瘋狂。  
「求你...別...啊...」  
「Merlin，我是你的Alpha...即使我要讓你懷孕，你也沒有拒絕的權利」  
Alpha突然有點生氣，他不知道這陣怒氣從何而來。  
「不！」  
他怎麼能懷孕！  
「求你，我們...我們不能...」  
Merlin哭了...哭的很讓人心疼，抽抽噎噎...Arthur瞬間亂了方寸。  
「...別哭了，我錯了，我不該那麼混蛋，對不起」  
發情期的Omega異常脆弱，他還這樣對待他！  
「Arthur...嗚...」  
「乖～我給你你要的，別哭了」  
兩人不再言語，投入純粹的性愛中。

 

「啊～呃～」  
換了幾次體位之後，性事依舊持續進行中，  
Alpha尚未成結，Omega也還沒獲得滿足。  
「唔嗯～」  
Merlin渴望跟Arthur接吻....甚至希望他撫觸自己的乳尖和陰莖。  
「Arthur...」  
拉著Arthur原本摟著腰的手，到他的性器...  
「摸我...」  
「如你所願」  
Alpha輕笑了，心情很好，他喜歡Omega主動的樣子。  
「還有哪裡希望我碰？」  
「...還有這裡...」  
羞恥的撫著自己的乳尖...那裏早已敏感挺立。

Merlin不知道是否每個Omega發情期意識都這麼清楚，  
起碼他整個過程都知道自己在幹嘛，除了少數頭暈跟迷濛...  
他的意識沒有被信息素控制住，即使生理反應是被支配著，心卻沒有；  
他知道Arthur也是，雖然呼吸比起以往濃重許多，  
Alpha信息素的味道也比較重，但是他仍能有條不紊的控制著...不進入自己的生殖腔。

 

「Merlin～」  
感覺到Alpha重重地頂入自己，他知道Arthur快要高潮了。  
「...標記我...Arthur～」  
Merlin柔聲，毫不逃避，任由著Arthur強力地扣著他的頸項，並在腺體的位置上咬了下去！  
「啊啊啊！啊...」  
真正的標記過程，Alpha信息素需藉由咬合而注入Omega的腺體中，並且在Omega體內成結射精。  
「Merlin！你是我的了！」  
激動不已的Alpha，陰莖瞬間膨大，結形成，卡在Omega體內，並將精液汩汩射出。  
「啊啊～嗯～嗚...」  
不同於以往的高潮，射精期間持續很長，強烈的快感也震撼著兩人。

 

「呼...呼...嗯...」  
身體仍微熱，Merlin知道，發情期並不會一晚就結束。  
「呼...」  
Arthur貼著他，同樣沒有抽離的意思，輕輕地舔咬著他的後背，然後再慢慢地抽送了起來。  
「...你...」  
Merlin沒想到Arthur那麼快又可以再來一次，他的結才剛消退！  
「才要認真開始」  
「你開玩笑的吧」  
「你覺得呢？」  
笑得很無賴。  
「...至少讓我喝水」  
「好吧」  
Arthur想起了Gaius那張叮嚀的小紙條，  
只好退開了Merlin的身體。  
「...」  
因為熱度暫時消退，頭腦也變得清明許多，  
身體也沒想像中那麼乏力，Merlin打算自己走下床去拿水喝，  
沒想到才走幾步...白濁的液體沿著羞恥的部位一直往下流...  
「...呃...」  
「...」  
Arthur則是躺在床上看好戲。  
「...你這混蛋！」  
也射得太多了！

[](http://i.imgur.com/ZAe0s3i.jpg)

接下來幾天，雖然發情的頻率沒有那麼頻繁，  
卻還是徹底顛覆了Merlin的世界，  
原本天真以為自己還能保有理智，卻在第二次熱潮襲來的時候，  
因Alpha猛烈的攻擊而消失殆盡，  
他依稀只能記得當Arthur再度操過他生殖腔入口的時候，  
他無助的高聲尖叫，並且全身顫抖，  
黏膩的體液弄濕了被褥和枕頭...  
Merlin有些難受，趁著清醒的時候，起來稍微清洗自己，  
並注意到樓下有馬車離開的聲音。

「Arthur...」  
「可能是Gaius，他有說會帶些補給品來」  
Alpha也疲憊不已，即使本來原本精力旺盛。  
「你要吃點東西嗎？」  
Merlin套上衣物，準備下去看Gaius帶來些什麼，  
他很希望他有戴上換洗的床單，如果他們還必須在這裡待上一天。  
「...你還走得動？」  
「...對，真慶幸」  
Merlin白了一眼，但雙腿其實還是有點發抖。  
「你休息，我去拿」  
Alpha意外的收起他的皇家脾氣，快速地換好衣服，走了下去。

期間，Merlin用魔法燒了一桶熱水，讓自己一身的痠疼得以舒緩，  
他不敢去回想到底發生多麼親密的行為，這讓他難以承受，  
也不知道該用什麼表情繼續面對Arthur。

「Merlin，這個給你」  
Arthur遞給Merlin一個藥罐子。  
「Gaius說是香膏」  
「喔」  
...還有Gaius，他該拿什麼臉去見這個他視為父親的人？幫他們打理了一切。

「你要洗到什麼時候」  
彷彿有一世紀之久，Alpha突然覺得這樣的分離讓他感到難受。  
「...我好了」  
慢條斯理，他實在不想再回去那張充滿淫靡氣息的床，雖然已經換過一床新的被單。  
「你不洗嗎...我幫你重新弄一桶熱水」  
「你先過來」  
Alpha有點不耐。  
「喔」  
靠近Arthur身邊，Merlin手腕被抓住，一個翻身就被壓在身下。  
「Arthur...」  
「可惡」  
「嗯？」  
「...你是不是對我下了魔法？」  
「什麼？」  
「...不然...我怎麼會...」  
感受到身下的熱源跟Alpha眼裡的慾望，Merlin才發現，受發情所折磨的，不只是他一人。

Alpha信息素會受Omega信息素的影響。

「啊...嗯...Arthur...」  
Alpha並沒有真的再侵入他，只是用手指不斷地戳弄他的前列腺處...  
讓他前端敏感的不斷掉淚。  
「該死...你好香...」  
他的味道已經比一開始發情的時候淡去許多，但還是足以引起Alpha的獸性。  
「熱...你的...」  
Merlin思索著該怎麼幫他...伸手擢取著Arthur的堅挺，上下擼動著。  
「呃...嗯...」  
「Arthur...」  
Merlin主動地吻著他的Alpha，心疼他的隱忍。  
「Arthur...你要的話...我可以」  
「...不，你需要休息」  
「...」  
Merlin沒再多說什麼，只是翻過身。  
「...我...用大腿...你...」  
說不出完整的句子，但Arthur知道他的意思，  
從身後緊緊地環著他，將炙熱的性器戳入他的大腿根部磨蹭著。  
「啊...嗯...Merlin...Merlin...」  
Alpha忘情地吶喊著，濃重的呼吸噴在Merlin的耳後，他也激動了起來。  
「啊...嗯...啊...Arthur...」  
開始自己也搓弄著慾望，然後兩人一起達到了高潮。

[](http://i.imgur.com/84xxJ4k.jpg)

這波情潮過去之後，Merlin擦拭了身體，而Arthur去洗了熱水澡；  
然後，難得的，兩人穿著整齊乾淨的衣物，面對面一起進食。

「我們什麼時候回Camelot」  
Merlin吞著麵包，一邊問。  
「...等你確定過了發情期後」  
「...我覺得好多了啊」  
「一般說有三天，如果你不想死的話，最好乖乖的再多待一天」  
「喔」  
所以他就要跟Arthur大眼瞪小眼，直到下一次熱潮來臨？  
「你...你要一直待在這裡嗎？」  
「...」  
Arthur一臉＂你這不是廢話嗎＂的表情。  
「Merlin，你到底有什麼不滿意？」  
他不知道別人家的Omega怎樣，但起碼不是像Merlin這樣的。  
他曾想像過他的Omega，應該是溫順體貼又可人的...  
雖然Merlin在床上確實是讓他滿意的無可挑剔。  
「我沒有啊！Sire你誤會我了！」  
「Arthur」  
「啊？」  
「這裡沒有別人，叫我Arthur」  
「喔」  
Merlin又懵了。

 

事實證明，Arthur說的沒錯，  
在兩人吃完飯，Merlin建議要去城堡週邊走走過後沒多久...  
Merlin又再度迎來第三次的熱潮。

「啊...嗯...」  
Merlin喘著氣，困難重重的回到城堡裡，  
Arthur攙扶著他也同樣渾身是汗。  
「熱...嗯...」  
Merlin蹭著Arthur...難耐的想要盡快有肌膚接觸，  
Arthur也不多浪費時間，立刻就把Merlin的衣服剝得一乾二淨...  
那個淌著甜美汁液的地方早已為他綻放。

「呃...嗯～」  
沒有費太多的力氣，直接就進入了Omega甜美的身體，  
幾天的開發下來，已經變得很柔軟...小口細密的纏繞著他的灼熱，無比契合。  
「你真誘人...」  
幾天下來，Arthur知道自己早已無法自拔。  
「我的Omega...我的～」  
興奮的不斷進攻，每一次都用力地頂在前列腺上。

滿室的信息素亂飄，兩人都躁動不已。

「啊...啊～好棒...嗯...」  
被充盈的快感一波波襲來，Merlin已經習慣這種異樣的慾望跟刺激，  
漸漸學會享受，所以比之前兩次更加放開自己。  
「舒服？嗯？這裡呢？」  
Alpha魅惑的笑著，刻意在他體內橫衝直撞...包括那個私密的入口。  
「啊！啊！不行...昂～」  
酥軟的叫聲，Merlin喘著氣，雙手軟軟的推拒著。  
「你明明就喜歡這裡...真的不想要我進去？」  
宛如惡魔的絮語。  
「不...啊...」  
當Alpha擦過他的生殖腔入口，天性使然，Omega只能近乎狂喜的顫抖著。  
「放...不...」  
「乖，我就進去一點點？」  
拗執的想要擁有一切，Alpha將陰莖推進了一些，推開了那個私密的裂縫。  
「啊啊啊...啊...」  
Merlin的手指緊掐著Arthur的肩頭，大聲地驚叫著。  
「好棒...好緊...」  
Arthur也獲得了難以言喻的快樂，著迷的不斷戳進。  
「不...啊...太多了...不行...啊...」  
晃著頭，身體也輕微的筋攣...超越想像的感受在體內迸發。  
「別拒絕我，你是我的」  
「Arthur...別～會...懷孕的」  
「...我知道，要射的時候會抽出來的」  
兩人都知道，這是不被允許的，即使如何的狂喜，也不能跨越的界線。

 

Merlin被翻弄的抽抽噎噎地，幾乎要失去意識的被愛著，  
交合處泌出了比平常更多的愛液，鼓舞著每一次的挺動，  
益發甜膩的哭喊，完全不像自己會發出的聲音...  
直到Alpha臀部一陣緊繃，才稍稍自生殖腔抽出...射在了Omega的體內，  
同時，Alpha再度進行了標記的動作，腥甜的血絲從咬合處流下。

 

終於結束了，Merlin昏過去前，如是想著...  
他能感覺到，他的魔法再度活躍了起來，熱度跟脹滿信息素的不適也完全消失了。

Merlin睡去之後，Arthur獨自沉思著。

不能讓Merlin懷上自己的孩子，是因為他不能冒著曝光Merlin祕密的風險，  
而且...他也不能在還沒結婚前與他產生子嗣...可是...他怎麼可能娶Merlin？

「我到底該拿你怎麼辦？」

 

破曉，兩人一同騎馬回去Camelot，  
一切如故，他仍舊是他的Pendragon王子；  
而他依舊是他的僕人、巫師、還有秘密的情人。

[](http://i.imgur.com/o24uasW.jpg)

完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我終於寫完啦！哇哈哈！orz  
> 終於...拖了好長，再把第二季寫個遍的同時，這篇也這樣完結了，  
> 因為偏執狂爆發的緣故...每篇都配上了截圖，完全是一個搞死自己的行為orz  
> 總之，希望看這篇的大家沒有失望，能夠看得愉快就好，  
> 最後結束在火辣辣的發情期...希望大家有滿足 `>`)/
> 
> 後續的故事雖然發展空間還很多，雖然也有點想讓Omega小梅懷上Arthur的孩子，  
> 不過...暫時就先這樣吧～
> 
> 感謝大家收看，一鞠躬。

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇小梅的形象以第二季為主～:)  
> 截圖也大多是用第二季的部分～那時候真的好美啊啊！第二季完全是AM恩愛甜蜜經典QAQ


End file.
